The Glue that Binds Us
by JinAlike
Summary: The dragon prince of the north comes to find out his history and entanglement with the son's of Inu No Taisho, sparking a unique journey for the three. Omega-verse, Inucest, threesome, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Searching

A/N: Hello Readers! Welcome to my new story The Glue that Binds Us. It is a Sesshomaru x Male O.C. x Inuyasha. AKA a threesome! There is also incest. Don't like it, get out. But if you are down with that WELCOME! :D I'm really excited about this story, it is complete and will be updating regularly. I have written the whole story already so no ridiculously cliff hangers.

Readers of my story The Deal, I'm really sorry I haven't gotten back to it! I literally only have one more chapter to write and I don't know why I have had so much trouble getting myself to write it. I do hope you enjoy this story in the mean while! I am quite proud of it and I think it's a good read, so please enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Comment and favorites always appreciated!

Chapter 1: Searching

How many times had he found himself here? A thousand? A hundred thousand? A million? He was hardly counting and it hardly mattered. He, yet again, found himself staring at the far western gate of his people's kingdom. As he stared his face was blank and empty, but inside he was screaming.

Go.

Run.

Find.

But find what?

What was it that his soul was searching for?

He closed his eyes, pushing out of those gates with his energy to the beyond that was forbidden from his grasp. He knew it was the way of dragons now. Royal dragons did not leave their lands until they are mated.

All because of him, really.

It was his birth that marked his grandfather's decree but to him it was unnatural and a strange kind of torture.

Go.

Run.

Find.

He sighed as his energy pulled back into himself and his half-sister's youkai flooded up against him.

"I figured I would find you here, Ryuusuke." She said softly. Her voice could soothe anyone he was convinced, but only when she wanted it to.

"It isn't exactly hard to deduce." He looked up at her rich green eyes and smirked when she lightly smacked his shoulder. He turned away from the gate and quickly changed subjects, "I still can't believe you're taller than me now."

At that she grinned and easily forgot about her brother's weird habit of standing by the western gate. "That's because I'm just so awesome." She boasted.

"Of course." He rolled his golden eyes, "it couldn't possibly have anything to do with me being an omega."

"Definitely not." She chuckled and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You can't really be mad though, you're the one that gets all the suitors."

"And I will continue to turn them down." He deadpanned.

She sighed against his cheek. "You're hopeless, Ryuusuke."

"And you're heavy, Chiharu." He lifted his arms and broke her hold as they headed back towards the palace of dragons.

The Lord of the West stood firmly in place. Whenever he seemed to aimlessly wonder, as he did so often now that Naraku was defeated, he always ended up here. His eyes followed the rocks as they rose from the earth. The mountains of the north seemed to go on forever. It made sense that the dragon kingdom was at the top due to their nature as well as their close-knit community.

Maybe it was because of his father. The dragon that had been the end of him came from this kingdom. That would perhaps explain why his irritating little brother always ended up here as well. Sesshomaru didn't need to look to know Inuyasha stood in a tree just across the opening his was in.

He turned away from the mountain just as the hanyou jumped out of the tree and into the clearing. "Why are you here, Inuyasha?"

"Keh, I could ask you the same damn thing." He crossed his arms over his chest while his ears flicked about above him.

Sesshomaru had come to tolerate his brother after he had seen his strength in defeating the spider hanyou, but he couldn't say his was a fan of his mouth. He also couldn't say that he wouldn't still claim his death one day, but for now he allowed him to live. He could be useful. "This Sesshomaru has no need to explain himself to you."

"This Inuyasha has no need to explain himself to you." Inuyasha mocked his frigid ass of a brother before walking closer to him, standing a few feet away to look up the mountain as well. "I just can't help coming here, not that I owe you an explanation. I'm only telling you because I have a question."

"An answer for an answer." Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well."

"What is up there?"

"The kingdom of dragons."

Inuyasha chuckled with a dark bite to it, "I guess maybe that's why." He turned away from the mountain, "He was killed by a dragon."

"I have thought the same." Sesshomaru looked away from the mountain and towards Inuyasha. "This Sesshomaru cannot sense any malice, however."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha turned and started to walk away, "See you around, Sesshomaru."

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied and started to leave as well, the opposite direction from the Hanyou. He would head back towards the palace and visit Rin. What else was there to do in these peaceful days?

Inuyasha headed for Sango's village that was completely rebuilt now. Her third child with that blasted monk was due soon and he wasn't planning on missing it.

The two brother's looked back one last time at the mountain side, knowing they would see it again in the not too distant future. It always called them back but for what they did not know.

A/N: A short opening chapter but stay tuned for more soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

A/N: This one is a bit longer than the first! Enjoy!

"Ryuusuke!" His mother's voice burned with a low hiss. "What are you thinking? You cannot continue to turn down suitors left and right!"

He turned to his mother and sighed. She did not get it. He could never be with them because he was constantly being pulled away from this place. He wanted to be free and he couldn't be free of this place without a mate. He also knew he would never be free with a mate from the very place that binds him. He was trapped like a bug in a spider web no matter what choice he made. "I can and I will." He looked up at her sadly.

His mother's green eyes were filled with a mix of emotions, her long deep denim hair flowing around her body. "Ryuusuke, you will go mad." She pushed closer to him, taking his hands in her own. "Why are you doing this? You have had plenty of wonderful suitors. I don't understand why you will not take one of them."

He leaned forward and kissed his mother's cheek. "I simply cannot. Something inside me will not allow it."

"How? You are an omega. You are made to be with another. How is it that you yourself can be denying it?" She pleaded with him and the worry grew deeper in her gaze.

He knew she was right. Sooner rather than later he would go mad if he did not pick a mate. An omega without a partner goes into an omega fury before long and loses control completely so that the demon within can find a mate uninterrupted. "I must go, Mother." He pulled away from her and left towards the only place that felt right, the western gate.

She sighed deeply as he walked away. "I love you, my stubborn boy." She whispered and he couldn't help the soft smile that pulled onto his lips. She meant well in every way, but she was the only one who could free him from his grandfather's decree and she refused. She told him over and over it was for the best that he stayed in the kingdom. He was safe here. There was nothing out there that he couldn't find here.

His eyes looked up to the western gate once more.

If that was true, then what was he searching for?

He stood there for hours, pushing his youkai as far beyond that gates as he could, it was the only way he could reach the beyond. His hair was long and waved like wild grass as he pushed himself out, calling, calling, hoping. His hair was the same color as his mother's at the roots, but as it drifted down it became white and pure as snow.

"Chiharu said I would find you here." His mother's voice broke his trance and his youkai pulled back into himself. As it did, his hair pulled back, shortening before his mother's eyes to it's usually chin length. "I didn't believe her when she said you'd be here, but here you are."

"It is usually where you can find me."

"Why?" She asked. She was desperate to know why her son was being this way. He seemed so lost anymore. When she looked at him it was as if a piece of his soul was missing and he wasn't complete. She had assumed it was because he did not have a mate and the threat of the omega fury coming over him. That's why she pushed so hard to find him one. She wanted more than anything to see her son smiling and carefree as he was when he was a child.

"When I stand here I feel as close as I can get to whatever is calling me." He answered her without facing her, he couldn't take his eyes from the skyline before him.

"What do you mean?" Her hand came up on his shoulder as she stared out into the world with him.

He ripped his eyes away and turned to her. "Mom. I. Everyday I stand here and I feel something calling me, telling me to go. That I have to go and find whatever is out there or I will never be whole. It is why I turn them all down."

His mother blinked as her face contorted into something dreadful and sad. "This is all my fault." She shook her head as she deflated and a tear escaped down her cheek. "Ryuusuke, I am a fool."

"Mother-" He started but a finger to his lips silenced him.

"All this time I have thought that I was doing what was right. That Grandpa had been right, but now I see I was so very wrong." She ran her thumb across his cheek. "It is time I tell you the truth about your history, Ryuusuke. We kept you in the dark to protect you, but slowly I have watched your light grow dimmer and dimmer in that darkness. I can't stand the ache in your eyes. I thought it was because you needed a mate, but it's clear to me now you need family. Maybe then you can find love as well."

"Mother, what are you talking about?" His brows knitted together tightly in confusion.

"I have never told you your father's name."

"Yes, because he ran off and never looked back, he wasn't worth knowing." Ryuusuke recited the story he had been told his whole life.

She shook her head, "Your father was a wonderful, powerful, and heartbroken demon when I met him. His name was Inu No Taisho and he was The Lord of the West."

He immediately turned to the gate, looking into the western lands for the millionth time but somehow like the first. His father had ruled those lands. "But, you said was. What happened to him?"

"As I said, when your father and I met, he was heartbroken. He had just been split from his first mate, The Lady of the West, Lady Hisoka and I had just had a rather messy break away from the man who had been courting me at the time. As two heartbroken fools, we found comfort in each other. For two moons we healed our hearts together and we were not concerned about a pregnancy because a Inu youkai and dragon youkai mix had been considered impossible. He left after that, when we both knew it was time to move on. We had known we were not meant to be but cared for each other and wished each other well."

"Then what happened?" Ryuusuke now had his attention fully placed on his mother.

Her hand went instantly to her belly, "The impossible. I conceived you. I was terrified as a princess with no mate to be pregnant, it was unheard of and the biggest sort of scandal. I stayed as long as I could in the kingdom without it being obvious and then I went to a private training, or so I told my father, to have you. I didn't want to inform your father until after you were born, I wanted him to get far enough away from me to move on with his life. I didn't want him feeling trapped by a baby when his journey after Lady Hisoka was still so fresh. As you know, dragon pregnancies last a year and when I finally returned to the kingdom with you I was hoping Inu No Taisho was at some peace in his life and that he could think clearly about your birth. I didn't want him thinking he owed me anything. I wanted him to live his life, but I was all too right about my father being furious upon learning the truth."

"What did grandfather do?" He had a sinking feeling he now knew why the decree had been made about royal dragons leaving the kingdom unmated.

"When I brought you home you were two months old and my father went mad with anger. He demanded to know who your father was, and I told him. He was appalled that the Lord of the West would be so dishonorable as to leave me pregnant and with nothing, but I informed him that Inu No Taisho didn't know. So, he set out to find your father and make him take responsibly for his actions. He wanted us to mate and I was so very against it. I wasn't the one for him and I knew that. Nonetheless, he went. What he found was not what he had expected."

"What did he find?"

"Your father was already mated. He had mated a beautiful human princess named Izayoi and she had just delivered their son."

The words slammed into Ryuusuke with a new kind of heaviness but he did not speak.

"You have been told that grandfather loss his life in a great battle, but that battle was with your father. He was so angry that Inu No Taisho had moved on without a thought back at me that he attacked your father with all the might of a Dragon Lord. They fought to the death and killed each other."

"And his other son? What happened to him?" Ryuusuke demanded, a sudden need filling him.

"Inuyasha lives, as does the eldest of Inu No Taisho's lineage, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. He was the child of your father and Lady Hisoka."

Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru.

My brothers.

Go.

Run.

Find.

Ryuusuke ran to the gate, hands gripping around it's bars. "I have to find them."

"Come with me."

"I have to go." Ryuusuke looked at her with a deadly seriousness.

She nodded, "I know, but come with me first."

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of Sango's village. She had her baby a week ago now and he had been enjoying the easy village life. He had been expecting to stay here for a month or so, he had nowhere to rush off to. He hadn't been expecting the pulse that rippled through his body with a whisper of his name. His head whipped towards the north.

Why? Why was he being called there again?

He had never been called by name before though.

He went into Miroku's home and grabbed the monk by his arm. "I'm leaving."

Miroku frowned, "so soon? Sango has been enjoying your company."

"I know, and I'll be back. There's something I gotta go see." He let go of his friend's arm and left the village, running at full speed to the north.

The trees flew by him for a few hours and he shouldn't really have been surprised when a green light beam raced by him. He knew it was Sesshomaru. When he broke through into the clearing at the bottom of the mountain Sesshomaru stood as stoically as ever.

"It called me by name." Inuyasha said.

"Me as well." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well?" Inuyasha yelled. "If you're gonna summon us then show yourself!"

Ryuusuke's mother had gathered the dragon kingdom to the center of the city. She looked over her people as her son stared with an obvious impatience. "Hello everyone. I have gathered you all here to make an announcement."

Ryuusuke's eyes were glued to his mother and Chiharu was trying to figure out what was happening as she held their youngest brother, Masaaki, on her hip.

"As of today I am lifting the decree that states an unmated royal may not leave the kingdom."

Ryuusuke's smile was immediate and he hugged his mother deeply. "I love you so much, Mom."

"Go, find them." She smiled sadly and kissed her son's cheek. She was so happy to see the light of hope in his eyes again.

He turned towards his stunned sister and hugged her and Masaaki close. "I have to go. Mom will explain everything, but I must go. I love you and you too, Masaaki." He smiled at the toddler and kissed the top of his head. "Be well."

"I love you too." She managed to say even though her face was frozen with surprised.

"Love brudda!" Masaaki grinned unaware of what what happening.

Ryuusuke took off, for the first time in his life he crossed over the western gate with all of himself, not just his youkai.

An echo slipped into his ear as he went over the mountain ledge "...then show yourself!"

A/N: Oh boy, what will happen when they meet? Comments always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Binding

A/N: Oh boy, enjoy! LEMON!

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as a figure came over the mountain ledge. He watched as short hair grew long and wild on the figure and a rise in Youkai coated the area. His hands was on his blade as fast as Inuyasha's were.

"Looks like they want a fight." Inuyasha growled and was about to leap when Sesshomaru's hand square against his chest stopped him. "What the hell, asshole? You're just going to let him attack!"

"No. Use your sense. This is not an attack." As the demon grew closer they could see his eye glazed over red and Inuyasha was convinced his brother had lost it when an all too familiar scent brush his senses. He couldn't place it, however, with all the youkai thick in the air.

"Then what the hell is this?" Inuyasha felt a sudden fire bubble within his youkai.

"An omega." Sesshomaru growled out as his eyes bled red along with Inuyasha's. "In fury."

A pulse of energy that ran through Inuyasha sent Tessaiga flying to the other side of the clearing. His youkai taking over in a blaze of hazy red. Sesshomaru had already moved towards the mixed demon that had come over the mountain and landed before them. Inuyasha sprung forward to match the DaiYoukai. The omega charged at the pair and all three met, arms locked in a struggle for power.

The forest shook with the power of the three demons. Their locked hands faltered as Sesshomaru grabbed onto both Inuyasha and the omega. His claws ripped at the clothing around their chests when Inuyasha grabbed a fist full of the Daiyoukai's hair, pulling him closer to him than the omega. The dragon didn't take lightly to this and jumped onto them both, bringing the struggle to the ground. His chest was cut by Sesshomaru's claws but in his state he ignored it completely. He flared his Youkai as he hovered over the two of them, growling and daring them. Inuyasha defiantly attempted to stand and push the omega back but instead they wrestled evenly in their hold. Sesshomaru's youkai pulsed out with a power that only The Lord of the West would achieve as he flipped the pile. He was now the one standing deadly over Inuyasha and the omega. His growl vibrated through both of them but they both came at him, not backing down. Neither would listen to the hum behind the growl that said "submit." They had forgotten about fighting each other and both went for The Lord of the West. Their claws were barred but he pushed them back, holding them beneath him. He growled again and the fighting lessen but they still struggled. Inuyasha roared back against Sesshomaru while the omega flashed his fangs. The Daiyoukai flared his youkai once again and the order was clear "submit." Suddenly the omega whimpered low and needy, clawing Sesshomaru but not to hurt him, to bring him close. Inuyasha stopped struggling at the whimper and looked to the omega who pulled Sesshomaru closer but not completely. He looked to Inuyasha and reached behind his neck. Clawed fingers that had cut him moments ago were gentle as they pulled him closer to the two full youkai. The omega whimpered again. "Please, come" the whimper implied. Sesshomaru moved closer to the omega, his face now hovering above a vulnerable neck as Inuyasha was drawn just as close. The omega breathed along his throat and Inuyasha found his eyes glued to the Daiyoukai's open neck. For so long Sesshomaru had walked away from him. His Youkai whined, not anymore.

All at once they moved. Sesshomaru's fangs pierced into the omega's neck, the omega's into Inuyasha's, and Inuyasha's into Sesshomaru's.

Ryuusuke. The name flooded into Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as their youkai pulsed through each other. Brother. The notion echoed through them all as the fury of fighting melted into something hot and dripping. As their fangs released each other the bleeding was ignored. Sesshomaru ripped at Ryuusuke's clothing, blinding need coursed through his veins and he licked and nipped at the omega's chest. Inuyasha was pulled to the dragon's face and he roughly went for his lips. They kissed as fiercely and as evenly as they had fought.

Ryuusuke felt like his skin was on fire. Sesshomaru used his mouth and claws to set his body blaze. The omega panted heavily and when he broke his kiss with the hanyou he grabbed onto Sesshomaru's shirt. "Alpha." The dragon groaned and Sesshomaru instantly responded, capturing hungry lips. Without a thought Sesshomaru's hand slid into Inuyasha's shirt, teasing his nipples as he easily dominated his kiss with Ryuusuke. Inuyasha moaned and shook the shirt from his body before kissing up the eldest's neck and working the ties free of Sesshomaru's armor. Ryuusuke already had the ties on the other side off and in short work the armor fell away, forgotten. Sesshomaru broke the kiss with his omega and shredded the clothes right from his body. Ryuusuke pushed forward and went to the unmarked side of his Alpha's neck. He bit down and moaned around the flesh. He was panting when he pulled away.

"Omega." Sesshomaru growled pleasantly.

Inuyasha's hand on the omega's chest guided him back to the ground with Sesshomaru straddling his hips. Ryuusuke was naked and whimpering when Inuyasha straddled him as well and faced the DaiYoukai. Inuyasha licked the bruised bite mark on Sesshomaru's neck and the Lord hummed in pleasure.

"Alpha." Inuyasha growled out with a rough and demanding inflection.

Sesshomaru grabbed and pulled the Hanyou's hair roughly, exposing his neck and leaving him vulnerable. "Beta." He growled and bit down on the unmarked side of Inuyasha's throat. He whimpered at the bite as he was lost in it. When the fangs released he was pushed off of Ryuusuke and onto the ground. Sesshomaru growled with an obvious hunger as he pulled Ryuusuke from the ground. Inuyasha stared at the two of them standing over him. Ryuusuke moved first. His naked form was enchanting. He had dark blue scales that ran up his arms and legs on both sides. The scales from his left arm continued into a diamond shape over his heart, protecting his most vulnerable organ. He also had four blue stripes that flowed down his back around to his front that ended at the top of his hip bones. He crawled on top of Inuyasha, his hands going into the waistband of his pants before pulling them down completely. Sesshomaru shed his own pants as he watched.

Ryuusuke kissed up Inuyasha's stomach and chest before presenting his neck to him. "Beta."

"Omega." Inuyasha said without hesitation as he bit into the unmarked side of Ryuusuke's throat. The omega moaned and kissed Inuyasha deeply once he had released his bite. Sesshomaru had no more patience in his demon state and was quickly hovering over the pair. His chest flushed against Ryuusuke's back while the dragon pushed open Inuyasha's legs. Sesshomaru's cock pressed against the slick that was already coating down his omega's legs.

Ryuusuke growled in desire before coating his fingers in the slick from his body. Inuyasha, being a beta, did not make slick the way he did as an omega and he used the liquid to tease Inuyasha's opening. Inuyasha's whole body shivered at the teasing, especially when Sesshomaru leaned over Ryuusuke and licked his nipple. Ryuusuke was pushing his finger inside of the hanyou when Sesshomaru's member pressed into him. He whimpered loudly as his whole body was overwhelmed with pleasure. He panted and worked another finger into Inuyasha as Sesshomaru moaned lowly in satisfaction against his beta's chest.

Inuyasha had enough teasing and pulled Ryuusuke's head from his chest, growling needily, "enough, do it" the sound said. The omega's smile was wicked before it was cut off by a moan from Sesshomaru pushing deeper into him.

Ryuusuke pushed up enough to line himself up with Inuyasha's heat and was pushed into him by a forceful thrust from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled from a primal place within him as he was taken.

Sesshomaru was in heaven, the tight heat of his omega while watching his beta squirm was making the DaiYoukai thick with pleasure. He thrusted hard enough that Ryuusuke didn't have to move of muscle to take the hanyou. He set a bruising pace as he held onto a thin hip striped with scales.

They were all lost within each other, eyes all still holding their red haze as they consumed each other's bodies. They were all mates now. Connected and tethered. The moans rang out across the forest as they built closer and closer to the end. Sesshomaru let a powerful growl vibrated through them all and without thought they reached the top of that blinding, hot, white ecstasy. Sesshomaru's body knotted deep inside of Ryuusuke who came for what seemed like hours inside of Inuyasha. The hanyou exploded all over his and Ryuusuke's stomachs with a howl.

Slowly they panted together and slowly their eyes all returned to gold.

Inuyasha was the first to react. His eyes locked with the uncharacteristically wide eyes of Sesshomaru and he scrambled out from under Ryuusuke who was slumped in relaxation between them until Inuyasha moved. The dragon looked up at the horrified face of the hanyou who was covering his manhood. "Inuyasha?" He tried but the beta just shook his head and turned away from them.

"Uh. I'll just go." He ran off and Ryuusuke made to go after him but a growl from his alpha and an awfully painful tugging from inside him reminded him that he was knotted to Sesshomaru.

He whimpered and Sesshomaru wrapped a hand around him, pulling him back closer.

"We must be still."

Ryuusuke nodded, "but why is he running away?" he looked back at his alpha who looked impassive.

Sesshomaru was not feeling impassive at all, however. His insides were screaming. He mated with Inuyasha. A hanyou. His annoying, bad mouth, smart ass little brother. He was the one to cause the death of their father. He was nothing but a nuisance to their bloodline! Sesshomaru looked at Ryuusuke who looked so confused by Inuyasha's actions. His omega was beautiful and powerful as well as fascinating. He watched Ryuusuke's hair retract from as long as his to chin length before his eyes. His demon had made a wonderful choice in him, but why did it include Inuyasha? He had barely come to tolerate the half breed.

"Many things must be explained." Sesshomaru answered before another after quake of the knotting rocked through them. They moaned and Ryuusuke sunk against his alpha. Why did Inuyasha run away from them? He looked terrified.

"Yes. There is a lot to be explained."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! What will happen now that they're mated? Comments and Reviews always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4: Pieces

A/N: Next chapter! What will happen now that the deed has been done?

Inuyasha jumped into the nearest river and scrubbed his body raw. What the hell had just happened? One minute a demon was flying at them and they next he wakes up naked, mated, and well fucked by the brother that hates him and who the fuck is this Ryuusuke?

Brother.

It echoed through his mind again, but that was impossible. Yes, he smelled like them, their clan. He could place it now, but it was impossible! He scrubbed harder and punched the water in frustration.

No fucking way!

Inuyasha heard the trees part and he didn't dare look up at the people who were now supposedly his mates. "Look, I'll just stay out of your way so you can just forget about all of this." He started, better to leave than be left.

"Inuyasha." Ryuusuke said as he stepped into the river beside him. "We are mates and beyond that we are brothers. I do not want to forget any of that."

Now Inuyasha looked up at the small frame of the still naked omega. "That's impossible." He growled darkly.

"Do not be so sure, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru stepped to the edge of the water, his pants back on, "you know he is not lying."

The hanyou growled defiantly at the alpha, "you think I don't know that?" He yelled but the DaiYoukai was unmoving.

Ryuusuke stepped between them, "please let me explain." He dared to grab Inuyasha's hand but was unsurprised when it was ripped from his grasp.

"Fine. I'll listen."

The dragon nodded and looked between the two of them before taking a seat on the river bank. "I just learned all of this myself. I never knew I had brothers from my father's side. I didn't even know our father's name until today. I was never allowed to leave the dragon kingdom because of a decree my grandfather made when I was born that royal dragons couldn't leave the kingdom before they were mated. My mother lifted the decree today after she finally told me the truth about my father. I immediately left to find you two. I had never expected you both to be there waiting for me. I definitely never expected to go into an omega fury as soon as your energies hit me."

"We both felt someone call us by name this afternoon." Sesshomaru stated.

Ryuusuke looked at him in awe, "I called you? I must have. I just learn your names this afternoon."

"This Sesshomaru believes you have been calling us for some time."

"Keh, we've been showing up there to find nothing for over five years now." Inuyasha spoke up with his arms crossed.

Ryuusuke's mouth fell open but no words followed. He gawked for a moment before collecting himself, "I can't believe it. All this time you've been waiting just down below." He shook his head, "no wonder I've felt so lost." He said that more to himself but Inuyasha's ears flicked in acknowledgement. "Well, I am glad I found you regardless." He looked at his mates. He could feel the tension between them. It was almost tangible as he continued. "So, anyway. I am the son of the Dragon Queen Hikari and Inu No Taisho. I was born just months before you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared hard at the omega, "How? The old man was with my mother for almost a year when I was born."

"Dragon pregnancies are very long, especially compared to dog demons. Almost double in length. By the time I was born your mother was heavily pregnant with you I'm sure. My mother told me when she met our father he was heart broken from a separation with Lady Hisoka, your mother." He looked to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, my mother became sick of his human loving habits." The grumbling undertone to the statement didn't go unnoticed by the omega or the beta.

"Well, whatever the reason, he was heartbroken and my mother had just broken away from a courting gone bad. They found comfort in each other for a time and they had not worried about children because a inu youkai dragon mix was unheard of."

"Yet you are here." Sesshomaru gestured to him.

"Exactly. Father had no idea my mother was pregnant so he left. My mother said they cared for each other, but they knew they were not meant to be. So she had me in secrecy from everyone. The dragon kingdom and our father."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"An unmated pregnancy from one of royal blood would be a scandal, especially if a mating was not ever to be held even in the future." Sesshomaru answered.

"Exactly. When my mother returned and announced my birth my grandfather was infuriated. He demanded to know the father and he was appalled The Lord of the West would abandon my mother in such a way. He left to find our father and make him take responsibility for his actions."

"Why didn't your mother tell him in the first place?" Inuyasha asked again.

"She didn't want him feeling like he was obligated to be with her. She was going to tell him of me but she wanted to wait so he had distanced himself from her enough to think clearly about everything. Anyway, my grandfather found Inu No Taisho already mated to your mother, Inuyasha. He was furious and he attacked our father."

"Your grandfather is the one who killed our father." Sesshomaru's voice was low and Ryuusuke felt his alpha's Youkai rise.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru loomed closer to Inuyasha, "if you were never born he wouldn't have died."

Ryuusuke's youkai flared in warning and his hair rapidly grew around him. "Sesshomaru! What are you saying?"

"Keh. It's nothing I haven't heard before." Inuyasha didn't back down as the eldest brother stared him down.

Ryuusuke pushed Sesshomaru back from Inuyasha and growled. Alpha or not, he had crossed a line. "This is not Inuyasha's fault! Father made choices and the outcome was unfortunate but it is reality!"

Sesshomaru growled and the two stood in a heated lock from battling Youkai energy.

Inuyasha was amazed. Ryuusuke had stood up for him.

"You know nothing, omega." Sesshomaru said. "That hanyou has done nothing but taint father's bloodline."

Inuyasha barely had time to move when the tiny omega, shorter than him and smaller in frame broke from his own skin. The scales grew and covered his being. His eyes were red again as he transformed into his full dragon form. He was a wyvern dragon with deep blue scales and wings that were lines with white fur. He had fur at the end of his tail, and the cuffs of his feet. He was huge in this form and hung over Sesshomaru like an oncoming storm. "There is clearly much I do not know." Ryuusuke's voice was a wicked hiss. "What I do know is that Inuyasha is strong. Inuyasha matched me evenly when we mated. He is no stain on this bloodline."

Sesshomaru stood outwardly impassive at his omega's outburst. He was very impressed at the rage this caused in the dragon but he was also still angry. Inuyasha was a stain. He wasn't strong.

Wrong.

The word bubbled up from his demon and he wanted to growl. Fine. He was strong. He had proven that fighting Naraku but he was not good enough to be his beta.

Wrong.

He stuffed his demon down and looked away from Ryuusuke.

"The hanyou is strong." was all Sesshomaru was willing to give in on. He surely didn't want to fight his omega into submission over this. He needed him to calm down on his own. Fighting him would take almost killing him.

Ryuusuke's anger came down some. There were many things in pieces between his mates. He pulled back and shrunk down into his humanoid form. "He is."

Inuyasha grabbed the omega's shoulder and gave him a squeeze in thanks. "Sesshomaru." A slight turn of his head was all that gave away that the lord was listening. "I don't need Ryuusuke to fight my battles, although I appreciate it. I can take you on anytime. You've been threatening to kill me for as long as I can remember. Go ahead if you're going to. If not, get the stick out of your ass."

Sesshomaru made no response as he started to walk away. "You two should stop roaming around in the nude."

Ryuusuke went red and kept his youkai levels high to keep his hair long. "He has a point." He looked to Inuyasha whose ears were down flat and a slight blush ghosted his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Inuyasha stormed out of the river back towards their haphazardly thrown clothes.

Ryuusuke stayed back to wash himself down in the river.

By the time Inuyasha had retrieved Tessaiga and made it back to the clothing Sesshomaru was completely dressed. He looked flawless, like none of this had even happened. How he managed to keep white so clean he would never understand. He pulled on the fully fixed fire rat robe in a huff, not looking at his brother.

Which is exactly why he missed the demon's eyes watching him. Inside Sesshomaru's demon was raving. Pushing Sesshomaru to comfort his clearly upset mate. Sesshomaru would do no such thing. His demon's rage within him sent pain through his stomach that he effectively ignored. His demon was dead wrong about this and he would not give in.

Ryuusuke was almost to the clearing when a pain shot through him, a pain that wasn't his own. He looked through the trees and could see Sesshomaru standing with his eyes on Inuyasha. Ryuusuke frowned, why was his alpha in pain? He kept walking right up to the Lord and the hanyou who was now sitting on the ground, back away from Sesshomaru and him.

Ryuusuke placed a hand over the top of Sesshomaru's armor, gripping the chest plate and looking up at with with worry knitted in his brow. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow in question. The omega's hands went to his stomach, pressing against his armor. That was all he did before turning to stare at his completely shredded clothes.

Sesshomaru realized then that Ryuusuke had felt his pain as his omega but was shaken from the thought when the boy whined. "I don't think I can wear those."

Inuyasha's ear flicked back before his head turned to look at the remains of the gray yukata. "Good luck with that." He chuckled, a smirk growing as the dragon went more red.

Sesshomaru's mokomoko was wrapped around Ryuusuke's lower half before the demon was on a cloud and floating up the mountain. "This Sesshomaru will be back."

The fluffy tail was soft and made Ryuusuke comfortable enough to reign in his youkai and allow his hair to react to normal chin length.

"He's such a prick." Inuyasha had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the ice prince's heroic getaway to find Ryuusuke some clothing.

Ryuusuke laughed, "he is quite unique."

"That's an understatement."

"Can you tell me what happened between you two?" Ryuusuke asked as he took a seat in the grass across from the beta.

"Keh. Look, I don't need to spill some sappy crap that's just going to make you look at me like the rest of the world, with disdain or pity."

Ryuusuke sighed, "I need to understand things though, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha groan, this brat was annoying. He had stood up for him though and he supposed he owed him for that. "Fine. Sesshomaru and I have never been on friendly terms. He abandoned me as a child after my mother and father died. Then he ignored me for over half a century, then he came back and tried to kill me, went into my eye to steal Tessaiga that was locked within me. I cut the bastard's arm off for that. Then every so often he would try to kill me again until Naraku became a threat. We defeated him and then there was a level of respect and tolerance I got from him. That was fine, it was enough that he wasn't trying to kill me every time we ran into each other. He's always blamed me for ruining the bloodline and getting father killed." Inuyasha shrugged and Ryuusuke nodded.

"Well, as much as I'm glad I am not the cause for him thinking that, it saddens me that he has thought that for so long." He replied, looking up the mountain where their alpha had disappeared. "Sesshomaru's demon chose you, Inuyasha. I need you to remember that. Sesshomaru may angry about all of this and as stoic as he seems inside he is in a heated battle."

"What the hell are you on about? Sesshomaru doesn't feel anything."

"That is where you are very wrong. Do you know much about omegas, Inuyasha?"

"Not really." He replied honestly.

Ryuusuke nodded and looked to his brother, "omegas are designed to be mates. We are made to have children and be the ideal mate. They are rare to be born and only the highest of demons can tame and mate an omega as you two have. We are small in size so that our bodies don't need much energy to maintain ourselves and can better send energy to pups. We also have the abilities to sense our alphas emotional state. This allows us to very properly care for them. Sesshomaru's demon is rising up within him and he is fighting it. I think losing father was probably a deep cut to Sesshomaru's soul. Even if he wishes to deny it. He feels that he needs someone to blame because he doesn't know how to deal with it. That someone has become you. That doesn't mean I think his actions are justified. I just think you shouldn't give up hope."

Inuyasha scoffed, "if you say so. He's always hated me and I'm not going to expect anything else."

"Your demon chose him as well, Inuyasha. There is a reason. You must believe that." Ryuusuke leaned into Inuyasha and nuzzled his cheek against the hanyou's shoulder. "As did mine."

Inuyasha placed a hand a bit awkwardly on top of the dragon's head. "Yeah, thanks."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and favorites always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5: Reality

A/N: Shorty chapter but enjoy!

Sesshomaru landed on the palace steps of the dragon kingdom. "I wish to see the queen." He didn't even bother looking at the guard that took off into the palace. Within moments the queen stood before him. The princess Chiharu was beside her.

"Sesshomaru. I had not expected you on my doorstep." The queen spoke gently, unsure of this sudden visit.

Sesshomaru bowed gracefully before staring intensely at the queen. "This Sesshomaru has learned of some interesting things today."

She nodded in understand, "Then Ryuusuke found you. Very well, let's discuss inside." She led them into a private room off of the main hall. "Can I interested you in any tea, my Lord?"

"No, thank you." Sesshomaru didn't sit as the queen did. He intended on being brief. His demon was fighting him to get back to his mates. "This Sesshomaru has come for two reasons."

"Then let them be known." Chiharu spoke up, her curiosity obvious.

"I came to inform you that I have mated Ryuusuke and will be taking him to the western palace as payment for our father's death. I have also come for his clothing. His have become... unusable."

Chiharu went red and the queen's composure was lost in shock for a moment.

"Oh. Uh, well! Happy news!" The queen cleared her throat. She had not been expecting him to state that. She looked to the Lord of the West's neck but her face fell into a frown at the two marks there. "My Lord, why then do you have two fresh mating marks?"

Chiharu was on her feet and in front of Sesshomaru in moments. Her eyes were sparked with all the fire a young princess could muster. "If you think my brother is some whore for you to take as prize you have another thing coming!"

"Chiharu!" The queen scolded.

"Silence." Sesshomaru looked at them both. "Her fear is justified but unnecessary." Sesshomaru wanted to punch the wall. Why did his demon do this? He had no desire to be tied to that hanyou. "There was another involved in our mating."

"A triple mating?" Chiharu said. "Those are rare."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He did not wish to think about it.

The queen was standing now and looked at Sesshomaru, "who is the other?"

Sesshomaru would have sliced any other who dared to ask in half but he did not think it was wise to kill his omega's mother. "Inuyasha." He said.

She just smiled, much too joyously for Sesshomaru's liking. "How wonderful. You are all reunited. I had not expected such a thing to happen." She turned away and headed for the door. "Let us find you some clothing for my son. I don't want him catching a chill."

"Mother, I am going to check on Masaaki." Chiharu stated as she went the other way. She was, however, not going to check on Massaki, but Ryuusuke. He couldn't have gotten far. He's been mated and only gone a few hours. She would find him.

"You really took full advantage of the decree lifting, seeing as you got a whole fifty feet from the kingdom before you were mated!" Chiharu's voice startled Ryuusuke and Inuyasha who had been watching some rabbits chase each other.

"Chiharu!" Ryuusuke stood, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing as that stuck up jerk you've mated showed up at the castle and announced he has mated you and is taking you back to the western palace as repayment for Inu No Taisho's death, I thought I should check on you! What the hell is going on?" Her hands were firmly on her hips.

Ryuusuke went pale, "He went to the palace?"

"Yes! He waltzed up and announced his mating to you and Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears perked up, "he actually admitted out loud that he mated me? This has to be a dream."

"I told you to have some faith, Inuyasha." Ryuusuke looked to him. "Is he still there?"

"He's picking out clothes for you with mom, seeing as yours are 'unusable' as he put it." Chiharu smirked.

Ryuusuke blushed and turned away from his sister, "well mating doesn't happen with clothes on!" Inuyasha laughed at the flustered dragon.

"Look, Ryuusuke, he's going to be back soon. I need to know if this is good because you look happy and more at peace than you have in a long time but that Sesshomaru seems like a complete ass! If he lays so much as a finger on you I swear I'll kill him!"

"I like her." Inuyasha grinned and Ryuusuke rolled his eyes at the beta.

"I am happy, sis. Truly. All of this is very new and it's not perfect but I think this is exactly what is meant to be. I went into fury as soon as their energy hit me. My demon wants this, all of our demons do." He looked pointedly at Inuyasha. "I trust in that."

She nodded, "if you are sure." He nodded and she pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Ryuusuke. I just want you to find everything you could ever want." She pulled back, "Oh, and you better visit!" She pinched his cheek with a wicked grin that had him laughing.

"I will! I will! Mercy to my cheek! Please!"

Inuyasha had stood up and when the omega's cheek was finally freed he stuck out his hand. "I'm Inuyasha, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too, Inuyasha. I am Chiharu, this morons younger sister."

A heavy energy swept over them and Ryuusuke instantly turned to Sesshomaru who held a bag full of what he assumed was clothing. "I expect that you found everything in order." The alpha looked sharply at Chiharu.

"I did." She replied with a small nod.

"Hn." was all the acknowledgement he gave before walking to Ryuusuke and handing him the bag. "Your mother sends her regards."

The omega blushed, "Yes, thank you for getting these." He ran off behind a tree, more to get out of his sister's view than his mates.

Inuyasha scoffed at his pompous alpha and leaned into Chiharu whispering, "if the stick up his ass got any bigger it would come out of his head." She choked out a laugh that she tried to hold back, unsuccessfully.

Sesshomaru growled lowly. Did this idiot hanyou honestly forget how good his hearing was? He was about to put Inuyasha in his place when suddenly Ryuusuke was in front of him. "Will you take a walk with me?"

The DaiYoukai blinked and he knew he shouldn't trust the innocent face his omega was playing but nodded anyway.

Inuyasha and Chiharu had stopped laughing. They both stared confused at Ryuusuke's sudden move. "I wonder what he's up to." Chiharu said once the Lord of the West was pulled deep enough into the forest with her brother.

"Who knows. The kid actually thinks Sesshomaru has some kind of a heart buried beneath the surface. He says he can feel Sesshomaru's emotions because he's an omega, but I've known Sesshomaru a long time and I've never seen him do any nice thing-well, only one thing, actually."

"And what was that?" Chiharu asked trying to understand what her brother saw in the powerful Lord.

"There's this little girl, well, she's not so little anymore, but she was when Sesshomaru saved her. This little human girl, named Rin. He treats her like a damn princess even though he swears he hates humans and hanyous. Especially me."

"He hates you?"

"Keh, who the hell knows. Ryuusuke says his demon chose me but he's denying it. I just have no idea what the hell all of this is, but Ryuusuke believes in it. I guess I can't help believing in him." Inuyasha shrugged.

Chiharu nodded in understanding, "he has that effect on people. Plus, you better keep him safe or I'll kick your ass too!"

Inuyasha laughed, he wasn't sure Ryuusuke would be the one who needed protecting, but he would protect him if the time came.

A/N: I think Inuyasha may be right about who needs protecting... Reviews and follows always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: Promises

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and followed! It's been making me smile so much! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far! So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Sesshomaru followed the dragon out into a small grove of trees. "This forest is beautiful. I've wanted to see if for so long up close. I'm so excited to see the world beyond the dragon kingdom."

"There is much to see." Sesshomaru answered.

"Will you show me as much as you can?" Ryuusuke smiled and leaned against one of the trees.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked closer to his omega. "The western lands are vast." He let his hand come up and trace along the dragon's jaw. "You can see all of them."

"How much of them has Inuyasha seen?" He asked as he nuzzled against his alpha's hand.

Sesshomaru's hand froze for a moment before it softened. "He has traveled a great deal. Defeating Naraku led us both to all corners of these lands."

Ryuusuke nodded, "Chiharu says we are going to the western palace."

"We are."

"What's it like there?"

Sesshomaru was curious about this line of questioning. It wasn't what he had expected when the omega pulled him away. "The palace is big. A lot of it is made with marble and greatly resembles a castle. It is surrounded by gardens and overlooks the main western kingdom. I prefer to wander than to be there, but Rin finds it to be adequate or as she says 'like a dream'."

"Who is RIn?" Ryuusuke asked while playing with the ends of the DaiYoukai's hair.

Sesshomaru had not meant to mention his the little girl he saved. "She is my ward." He answered and Ryuusuke was filled with my warmth from both his own feeling and Sesshomaru's. Whoever this Rin was, she was clearly beloved by his alpha.

"I didn't know you had a ward, that is wonderful. I've been free for less than a day and already my family has grown with you and Inuyasha and now I have a daughter I get to meet." He smiled brightly and kissed Sesshomaru cheek. "It's truly a gift to feel this complete again. I think everyone deserves the chance to feel like this."

Sesshomaru nodded and wrapped a hand around the slim neck before him. He stepped closer to Ryuusuke and kissed him deeply. All of him purred in delight at his omega. He was strong and proud, but also sweet and charming. He was delicious and his desire for the dragon rose quickly as their kissed deepen, lips and tongues battling in an already decided war. Sesshomaru's hands started drifting down and tugging, a bit less violently, at Ryuusuke's clothes. The dragon broke the kiss and was panting. The alpha starting kissing his neck and working to get the annoying clothing out of his way.

"Sesshomaru." Ryuusuke panted, "Sesshomaru, stop." His voice was pleading and the DaiYoukai's head came up to inspect his mate immediately.

"What is the matter?" He asked, the slightest hint of concern bleeding into his usual stoic tone.

"Inuyasha isn't here." He whispered, knowing this would set off his alpha but he had to say it. He would not let Sesshomaru ignore his beta. The low growl in response was less dramatic than what Ryuusuke had expected.

"The hanyou is not important."

"He is important. He is our beta and our mate." Ryuusuke pushed the alpha back just enough to stand without the trees assistance.

"He will never mate with us if he isn't in his demon state." Sesshomaru tried not to think about how that was an insult to him. A hanyou should be honored to mate with a Lord like Sesshomaru, but he pushed the thought aside.

"You underestimate yourself, my alpha. Believe it or not, Inuyasha wants nothing more than to be close to you. You have pushed him away his whole life, but I'm not going to allow it any more. He is our brother and now our mate. You need to take responsible in that. I will not mate with you without him." The omega kissed Sesshomaru's neck, "I will not, however, abandon my duties as your omega." He slipped lower and onto his knees, his fingers worked off the armor his mate wore. Sesshomaru threw the armor to the side and watched his omega with all of his attention.

This little brat was going to be the end of him, he was now convinced. If not him, surely the foul mouthed hanyou that was marked as his beta would. Together he was doomed but he couldn't seem to care as he watched his pants drop and warm lips envelope him. His fingers laced in denim white hair. He had to force himself to not rock roughly into the wet heat. The feeling of Ryuusuke's tongue sliding over his head was ecstasy and he closed his eyes with a low groan. He had not expected to get this fueled by desire so soon after the mating. He had heard that the need to rut became intense after mating but he didn't believe it would come over him so quickly.

Ryuusuke was amused by his alpha's clear pleasure. It tingled through him as he pushed himself and deep throated the whole thing. He had no experience in this sort of activity, but his instincts led him. His alpha's strong scent all around him was making him hot but he knew he needed to maintain control. He licked his tongue all the way up to the tip before playing with the slit and sucking it down once again. Sesshomaru's body shivered under him and he moaned around the cock. The pleasure running through the DaiYoukai made him feel every high that Sesshomaru did. He worked faster, bobbing up and down and taking in as much as he could before his alpha took over, thrusting into his face and growling lowly.

Ryuusuke clawed at Sesshomaru's thighs as he took all the force the Lord threw at him with pleasure.

Sesshomaru growled as he hit the peak, tipping over into bliss. He watched with half lidded eyes as Ryuusuke drank down every ounce he gave. The sight would be forever burned into his memory. The omega pulled back and panted, licking the few drops that had fallen out of his lips.

He blushed darkly, "we should head back."

Sesshomaru, slowly coming down from his high, nodded and let his omega pull back up his pants. They placed his armor back on and kissed for a few moments before fixing Ryuusuke's hair and going back.

Nothing more was said between them, nothing needed to be. Sesshomaru would have to think about all his omega had said but for now he merely watched the trees clear away into the opening that Inuyasha now sat in alone.

"Uh, your mom called Chiharu back home so she left but she said to say goodbye and that she loves you." Inuyasha inform them.

"Oh, thank you." Ryuusuke smiled and bounced up to the beta, smiling more than Inuyasha was comfortable with and getting very close. What was he up to? "Inuyasha, guess what?"

"What?" It was too late when the beta noticed the glint of mischief that sparked in Ryuusuke's eyes. Before Inuyasha knew what was happening, he was being kissed, cheeks held firmly between two warm palms and a tongue finding its way inside. He didn't know how to react and just sort of went with it until a flavor that was salty? Salty and just like... Sesshomaru!

Realization smacked him in the face and he pushed at the omega's shoulders, "oh gods!" He pulled his face from Ryuusuke's hands as he started to laugh. "What is wrong with you?" He yelled, brash and noisy as usual.

"What? I didn't want you to feel left out!" He smiled innocently.

Sesshomaru watched the whole scene with an amused smirk. His omega was certainly interesting indeed, and his beta. Well.

His demon pushed up an image that almost made the Lord punch the nearest tree. The image was of Ryuusuke, just as he was on his knees a few moments ago but beside him was Inuyasha. His face was flush and his ears were twitching with anticipation as he too went for the demon lords length.

Sesshomaru wanted to growl but refrained and instead pushed the image down. He did not want that. He didn't want Inuyasha anywhere near his bedroom or anywhere else he did those sort of activities. He did, however, want Ryuusuke. Why did his omega and his demon have to be so stubborn about including Inuyasha?

A pain tore through him as his demon raged again but he kept it down and buried as best he could. A passing glance from Ryuusuke while he teased the hanyou told Sesshomaru enough. He wasn't able to hide from the dragon. The dragon knew he was pushing against his demon.

"It is time to take leave." Sesshomaru stated before turned away from the now wrestling beings before him.

Inuyasha looked at the figure of his brother walking away. He had seen it so many times, but this time, Inuyasha could come along. He tried to tell himself it didn't make him happy as he pulled Ryuusuke to his feet.

The omega grinned at him, "I'm calling that a tie, but only for now." He grabbed his bag of clothing and took off after Sesshomaru. "You coming?" He asked when Inuyasha hadn't followed him right away.

"Yeah. I have a wrestling score to settle." He smirked and caught up to his mates. He still didn't believe they were his mates and it left a creeping feeling in the back of his mind. He shouldn't get used to the idea because someday they would go or so he was convinced, but he had told Chiharu he would protect Ryuusuke. Inuyasha kept his promises and at that moment, anything seemed like a good excuse. He didn't want to be left behind again.

A/N: And off on the journey they go! I had a guest reviewer comment about Inuyasha's choice to come along and how he wouldn't just be controlled by his demon because he is half human so I hope you all see this as a valid reason he would stay and go with Sesshomaru and Ryuusuke. In my opinion Inuyasha already kind of feels a great sense of loyalty to Ryuusuke because Ryuusuke stood up against Sesshomaru for him and he will kind of endure Sesshomaru's crap for that reason, and then Chiharu asking him to watch over Ryuusuke just heightened that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Need

A/N: Hello readers! Back with another chapter, enjoy!

Three days had passed and the group had traveled a good distance from the dragon kingdom now but was still a few weeks journey from the western palace. Ryuusuke spent most of his time asking all kinds of questions about the west and its history, as well as the history of the Inu Youkai. He couldn't say he was very educated about the other half of his DNA. They talked with relative ease which amazed Inuyasha. Sesshomaru actually managed to stay fairly neutral, although he didn't get nearly as close to him as he did Ryuusuke. The beta was happy enough to just be in his brother's company without him attacking.

He looked up to Ryuusuke who ran towards the river they had just approached. The boy's words from two nights ago echoed in his mind, "I won't mate him without you." Inuyasha couldn't believe he said it. He told him that he would take care of Sesshomaru sexually, but he wouldn't mate him. What was he thinking? Sesshomaru would never mate a hanyou normally and he clearly wanted Ryuusuke. He had tried to pull the mixed demon off into the woods a few times but somehow the dragon kept dodging it. Now he was fairly certain all of them were feeling the frustration their demons were pushing at them. It wasn't common to hold back on lots of sex after mating, Inuyasha knew that much.

A splash of water shook Inuyasha out of thought. "You coming?" Ryuusuke grinned. He hadn't even realized the omega had stripped and gotten in the river. Sesshomaru was following him, his naked form slipping beneath the water.

"Keh, you trying to say I smell?" Inuyasha jabbed back.

Ryuusuke nodded without hesitation, "like rotten hawk." He smirked and splashed at the hanyou again. Inuyasha dodged this time and pulled his clothes off quickly, trying not to think about his nakedness before jumping into the river and splashing the omega back. They laughed and went about attacking each other with the water while the DaiYoukai washed his long locks in silence. He watched the two until they needed a break and stopped to catch their breath.

"Geez, you're hair is in knots." Ryuusuke said as he attempted to work is claws through the beta's tangled hair.

"Hey! Quit it!" Inuyasha tried to shoo him away but the omega was insistent. His claws trying to work through the knots without much success. He finally turned and looked to the eldest among them.

"Sesshomaru, could you come help with this? You have the longest claws." Inuyasha stared up at the dragon wide eyed and attempted to squirm away when a strong, scale lined leg trapped him against a rock. "I'll work on the front if you get the back."

"Hn." Sesshomaru stood and gracefully took a seat behind the beta. He wasn't much interested in getting the knots out of Inuyasha's hair but he had a feeling his omega was up to something. Despite every reason to assume he wouldn't like whatever the dragon planned, he was too curious to refuse. He would be lying if he said he wasn't trying to get onto the omega's good side. His body was screaming for release and to take his mates, although Sesshomaru wouldn't admit to the 's' at the end of the word. He was willing to play along if it got him time with Ryuusuke, alone.

"Uh, thanks." Inuyasha mumbled as Sesshomaru started working through the tangles in his mane from the back and Ryuusuke from the front. They worked on the hair for awhile in silence, getting through most of it. The dragon started working up more towards the bangs but his lack of height gave him some problems.

"Inuyasha, you're too tall." Ryuusuke whined and pushed the hanyou back and very close to Sesshomaru.

The DaiYoukai watched as puppy ears flicked wildly in confusion and he could feel Inuyasha's ass pressed against him. He hated his body for reacting. He wanted to growl at his demon who instantly wanted to grab it's mate and take him roughly. Sesshomaru wanted no such thing! At least that is what he believed. He also believed he didn't find those puppy ears to be fascinating or that they looked soft. He tried to stay stoic and finished with the last bit of knots when Ryuusuke disappeared under the water. Neither were playing attention and assumed Ryuusuke had just gotten bored and distracted. The boy seemed to be fairly good at that. He bounced from one thing to the next with ease. Inuyasha was about to put some space between him and his alpha when he felt something unusual.

Sesshomaru hadn't expected Inuyasha to scream. The Lord of the West had Inuyasha pulled against his chest and tightly in his grasp before he had time to think. The beta instantly wiggled about and started yelling as his usual brash self.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ryuusuke!" The hanyou's face was beet red and he tried not think about how impossibly hard he was while in his deadly poisonous brother's grasp. Which, why had Sesshomaru grabbed him?

The dragon had come up from the water grinning, "what? It was just a little lick."

"You don't surprise lick someone... you know, there!" He was suddenly dropped into the water.

Sesshomaru had come to his senses and pushed Inuyasha away immediately. He wanted to deny that he had even done such a thing, jumping to Inuyasha's rescue. He also wanted to deny how hard he had become with the beta's body pressed against his. The alpha pushed forward passed Inuyasha and grabbed Ryuusuke. He was done with his body control him, he needed release and the clarity that would come with it. He was just horny, not horny for Inuyasha.

Ryuusuke was in the air lifted from the water and flying into the forest before he had time to process what was happening. His alpha's growl and slightly red fringing eyes told him enough. He knew he was playing a thin line getting Inuyasha that close to the DaiYoukai but he had to get them used to each other. They needed to heal this rift between them.

They didn't go far, just barely two rows of trees in before Ryuusuke was on his knees.

Inuyasha watched his mates practically teleport into the forest Sesshomaru had moved so fast. He turned an even darker shade of red as he was left standing there thinking about all that had happened. Sesshomaru had grabbed him almost protectively and then he was suddenly so horny he had to burst away with Ryuusuke? It didn't make sense. He had been touching him, not the omega. Why would his need be so strong?

The thought went straight to Inuyasha's cock. Had he done that to his alpha? No, they were all just this pent up, right? He found himself walking towards his mates. Was Ryuusuke right? Was Sesshomaru fighting his demon in it's want for him? There was no way...

He had gotten close enough to smell them. Their arousal poured into him and he moaned from the shiver that went through him. He wanted his mates but how could he ever trust that Sesshomaru wasn't just putting up with him to get Ryuusuke?

He walked closer completely drawn in by the grunts echoing from the trees. He could see them now. Sesshomaru was pounding into Ryuusuke's face without mercy but the dragon seemed to be enjoying himself. He moaned around the length and his own cock was dripping onto the forest floor. The pace became erratic as he watched them and soon Sesshomaru released deep inside his omega's throat. Inuyasha wanted to whimper but was too proud to make such a noise. He covered his mouth and bit down on a finger while he tried to ignore the raging pressure he felt in his lower half. He watched Ryuusuke swallow and as he stood his eyes took notice of Inuyasha before locking into a heated kiss with Sesshomaru. The alpha's whole body looked relaxed against the dragon's as they kissed. When it broke Ryuusuke's eyes landed heavy on Inuyasha and he started to scramble back. He felt like he had been caught red handed when the words "I'll be back" fell from the omega's soiled lips.

Ryuusuke was standing before Inuyasha in moments and this time Inuyasha didn't care about the taste of Sesshomaru that melted into their kiss. He was knocked over onto the ground within seconds. The dragon was on top of him, rocking their hips together.

"I need-" The omega moaned between kisses as he desperately ground them together.

Ryuusuke didn't know what he needed. He was so incredibly hard. Sesshomaru's rough treatment had done nothing be spur him on and both Inuyasha and him hadn't released since the mating. It was all becoming hazy and too much. If he was going to keep his promise of not mating Sesshomaru without their beta then he had to stay in control.

Their hands roamed each other's skin and their lips stayed in a delicious entanglement. Inuyasha was overwhelmed by the electricity that ran under his skin as he relished in the friction their cocks made against each other. He couldn't think about anything other than the endless pleasure that was building between them. He had needed this more than he knew. His fingers laced into Ryuusuke's hair that was about mid-back in length at the moment and he pulled. The omega moaned lowly as Inuyasha flipped them and bit his neck. He didn't break skin but he sent pulses of ecstasy through the demon as he took control in their grinding. They were so close. The heat consuming them as they both rocked into each other, harder, faster, needier. They both moaned as their vision went white and the fever broke all over their stomachs.

They collapsed into each other, breath uneven as perfect contentment washed over them. Within seconds they were both asleep. Three days of travel and a heavy orgasm had left them both depleted.

Sesshomaru didn't dare think about his demon screaming to join them as he watched them from a few feet away. They had been so lost in each other neither had notice him there. Now they were naked and passed out on top of each other. He did allow his demon to give its demand about moving them to a safer area and clothing them. They were his to see, none other.

He cupped his arms beneath them as they cuddled together and carried them back to the river. Neither stirred, they felt safe cloaked in the scent of their alpha. Sesshomaru rested their heads on a pile of their clothing and used a spare end of of his own obi belt to wipe them both clean. He went about his task methodically and mechanically as he could manage. His demon wouldn't let him refuse this. He knew it was complete instinct to make sure no other lustful and stupid demons smelled his mates release. He washed himself, although most of his seed rested inside Ryuusuke, before he pulled back on his pants and used his shirt to cover his mates.

He leaned against the tree his beta and omega now slept under and closed his eyes. He wouldn't sleep, needing to watch over what belonged to him, but he would rest his eyes. He breathed deeply and let the sound of the breeze take over any lingering thoughts in his head. Whatever didn't make sense or add up for him was forgotten for now.

A/N: When will Sesshy learn? I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and follows always loved!


	8. Chapter 8: Instincts

A/N: This chapter is kind of short so I will be updating again soon, but enjoy!

When Inuyasha opened his eyes the sun was rising over the mountains in the distance. He had slept a while and incredibly soundly. More soundly than he could ever remember sleeping. He looked over to the still sleeping face of Ryuusuke who was curled against his chest.

What was happening with his life? He rolled onto his back and got free of the dragon's clingy snuggle when he noticed Sesshomaru staring at him.

"You are awake."

Inuyasha nodded, "uh, yeah. We apparently needed it." He tried not to blush as he sat up and noticed it was Sesshomaru's shirt that they were using as a blanket and that they were back by the river as well as clean. Had Sesshomaru done all that?

The DaiYoukai scoffed lightly, "Yes indeed."

"Did you move us?" Inuyasha asked before he thought better of it.

"Yes."

"Oh, well, thanks." The hanyou didn't know what else to say. There hadn't been a moment between them without Ryuusuke until now. He wished the stubborn omega would wake up. "I'm sorry you had to clean up our mess." He tried, not really being able to stand the silence.

"This Sesshomaru was merely doing his duty as an alpha." It wasn't a lie, but as the DaiYoukai stared at his youngest brother's twitching and somewhat flattening ears he felt like it was.

"Yeah, I know. It's nothing special." The beta tried to keep his voice even.

Sesshomaru had to use all his will to push back his demon that blasted through him. It was certain Inuyasha was special but Sesshomaru pushed it back with his stoic mask remaining in place.

"Ow." Ryuusuke groaned as his face contorted in pain. He sat up and looked to Sesshomaru sharply. The fighting his alpha was conducting against himself was getting worse if the pain shaking through his body was any indication. "Sesshomaru." Ryuusuke voice was almost a whimper.

"The task was not unpleasant." The demon Lord suddenly said looking at Inuyasha. The pain let up in Sesshomaru and Ryuusuke. Although the DaiYoukai hid his pain well it was still wearing on him. However, he couldn't admit more than that, he wouldn't.

Inuyasha blinked at Sesshomaru words. Had he just said that cleaning cum off of him and Ryuusuke hadn't been unpleasant? He looked to the omega and was glad to see the pain gone from his face. Now the dragon smiled lightly at him. "Yeah... right." He finally said to the alpha before reaching for his clothing. He had had enough of this weird naked conversation and Ryuusuke followed suit after he handed Sesshomaru back his shirt with a kiss on the alpha's cheek.

Sesshomaru redressed as well and began walking again towards the castle. He sighed, wishing his demon would relent about Inuyasha. Yes, the hanyou was strong. Yes, he wasn't terrible to look at. Yes, he was the most irritating brat alive ninety nine percent of the time and yes, sometimes it didn't bother him. But no, Inuyasha should not be his mate. The demon Lord was starting to see that he should perhaps include Inuyasha in his life as his brother, as family, but he didn't belong at Sesshomaru's side as his mate. Certainly not.

They had walked a while in silence, the sun now drifting down the sky when a growl was heard from Inuyasha's stomach. Ryuusuke laughed with ease, "someone is hungry."

"Of course! It's been like 3 days since we ate anything!" The hanyou's ears flattened.

"He has a point, I'm also getting somewhat hungry." The omega looked to Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go find us something." Inuyasha turned to go into the woods and hunt when a raging presence washed over him. A clawed hand pushed him to the ground and Sesshomaru went storming by him into the forest. "What the hell was that?" Inuyasha looked to the chuckling Ryuusuke.

"It seems our alpha's instincts are really setting in today."

"What do you mean?" He cocked an eyebrow.

The smirk was large across the dragon's lips, "it is an alpha's duty to feed his mates. You saying you would feed yourself must have set him off. He isn't going to be able to keep up with all of this denial."

"It's probably just because you're hungry that he cares."

Ryuusuke's smirk fell into a frown as he knelt and hugged the beta. "No, Inuyasha. He pushed you down and stopped you from going. He didn't carry me to safety and clean me off, he cleaned and carried us both. He rescued you when you screamed in the water. You are just as important. He simply doesn't know how to admit that."

Inuyasha just nodded. He wanted to believe Ryuusuke, but why should he? Sesshomaru has done nothing but proven how much he hated him his entire life. He could see that certain things were changing. Their alpha's behavior had been odd. Everything Ryuusuke was saying felt right and true, but how could they ever be mates? How could this ever work? Sesshomaru detested all humans and half breeds, but then again, he loved Rin. Inuyasha groaned, "the jack ass needs to figure his shit out. It's too damn confusing."

"I definitely agreed. Although, isn't it cute to watch him war with himself?"

"Nothing Sesshomaru does is cute."

"Now, I definitely disagree." Ryuusuke grinned and kissed the hanyou's cheek before releasing him from their hug. "We should make a fire to cook."

"Don't you eat raw meat?"

"I do, but you don't." He started to gather some branches in the nearby area. Inuyasha wanted to protest but decided to stay quiet and gather wood as well. They set up a nice bunch of wood, plenty to cook whatever their alpha brought back.

"You're lighting it. I hate that rubbing stick crap." Inuyasha huffed when Sesshomaru suddenly landed beside them and the fire. His face was completely stoic and composed as he dropped a wild beast to the ground.

"What great timing, I was about to light the fire." Ryuusuke said as his hair suddenly grew and his Youkai flared. With a few moments of concentration a cloud formed above the fire. Inuyasha was about to question when a bolt of lightning struck from the cloud into the wood. A fire erupted as the cloud disappeared and Ryuusuke's hair shortened.

"You have lightning abilities?" The beta was shocked and Ryuusuke just laughed.

"Yes, I do." He beamed with pride as he started into the beast, working it clean and prepping it to be cooked. Sesshomaru sat opposite Inuyasha and Ryuusuke. He was also quite impressed with his omega's ability.

The rest of the night was uneventful. They ate and watched the stars appear above them until it faded over into a new day again. With the rising sun they continued their journey towards the heart of the western lands.

A/N: And the journey continues! This was a shorty chapter so I will probably upload again in later this weekend. Thanks for reading! Comments and follows always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9: Brothers

A/N: Enjoy! :)

"Gods, I'm bored." Inuyasha groaned from the tree branch he was currently sitting on. He had come to find traveling with two full demons was much less exciting than traveling with humans. Demons didn't dare attack the Lord of the West and the Dragon Prince of the North. With nothing challenging them the hanyou grew bored. So very bored. It had been a five days since the weird naked cum cleaning conversation, but nothing too crazy had happened. Sesshomaru was a little more forth coming with him in conversation and Ryuusuke hadn't tried any stunts to put any of them in a compromised position so it was just very normal. Which was odd in Inuyasha's opinion.

He glanced over at the DaiYoukai who sat on a rock about ten feet from the tree branch the hanyou had perched himself in. Sesshomaru's face was as stoic as the rock he sat on. Inuyasha didn't understand how the alpha wasn't constantly bored as well. Ryuusuke was off having a great time flying around the great western mountains. He had decided he wanted to see some of the lands from the aerial perspective and they didn't argue with him.

Inuyasha groaned again and looked back up into the leaves above him. Maybe he could go hunt something, just for fun or wind scar a bunch of trees to death.

"Come with me." Sesshomaru voice startled him and he looked down to find the demon Lord staring up at him.

"Uh, what?"

Sesshomaru turned and started walking to an open field they had passed just before stopping. "You are bored. If you wish for something to do, come."

Inuyasha's ears twitched in curiosity. He hadn't expected Sesshomaru to make a step towards him like this, but what did the demon have planned? The beta was quickly following his brother into the field. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Inuyasha.

"So, now what?" the hanyou asked.

"Your fighting style is powerful, but reckless." The alpha began, "this Sesshomaru will train you." The DaiYoukai almost chuckled when Inuyasha's jaw dropped open like a fish. He clearly hadn't expected this from the alpha, but Sesshomaru had decided to accept the beta as his brother. As family and as the eldest it was Sesshomaru's duty to foster the education of his sibling.

"You're going to train with me?" Inuyasha said, disbelief laced in his voice. "Are you sure this isn't just a fun excuse to kill me?"

"This Sesshomaru has no intentions of killing my brother, not today at least."

Inuyasha must be dreaming. There was no way Sesshomaru had just claimed him as his brother like that. I mean sure the alpha still wouldn't recognize him as as his mate, but Inuyasha didn't need that, right? All he had ever wanted was family and his brother. Surely his demon wanted more from the DaiYoukai, but he didn't need it. This was more than enough. The fact that he still felt a hole inside him didn't matter because the hole was smaller. "Okay." Inuyasha nodded and a grin spread across his face. "Let's do this." He drew his sword and Sesshomaru did the same. The beta even thought he saw a small smile on Sesshomaru lips before they began training.

Up in the sky a few miles away Ryuusuke was having a great time. The western lands were beautiful and they seemed to go on forever as he spread his wings for the first time in a while. He was happy to see all that his alpha ruled over and even more overjoyed when he felt a light and elated sensation wash through him from Sesshomaru. Apparently the DaiYoukai was really enjoying himself in whatever he was doing.

Ryuusuke flipped through the air and felt the static build around him. His electricity powers gave him one of the most alive feelings in the universe. It shocked and rippled through his whole being and made him feel like he was bursting with life and energy. He lit the sky with lightning strikes as he flew. He could spend days doing this if he let himself. It put him on such a high but a few hours had been enough. His demon was calling out for it's mates and he swiftly turned back towards them. He cut through the air when a wall of Youkai energy from Sesshomaru hit him and he rushed towards his alpha.

What was going on? He still felt the happy and content feeling that had been resonating through Sesshomaru for the past few hours so why all the Youkai? As he approached he could see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru locked sword to sword. He felt Inuyasha's Youkai now too, flared and pushing all of its might into his sword. Ryuusuke was about to dive in and break them apart when he saw the wide smile on Inuyasha's sweat stained face and the small barely there smile of Sesshomaru.

That's when he realized it, they were sparring, training. Together! His body pulled into itself, transforming back to his humanoid form as he was still flying towards them. Like a cannonball he flew at them with nothing to really stop himself. Inuyasha noticed him first and broke their standstill. Sesshomaru then saw him. His omega was hurling at them with no restraint whatsoever. Inuyasha threw Tessaiga to the ground and reached his arms out to catch the dragon Sesshomaru did the same but didn't move quick enough to get in front of Inuyasha.

Ryuusuke flew into Inuyasha, bowling him completely over and into Sesshomaru who slide back a few feet before stopping them all. The omega had his legs and arms as far around them both as he could get. "Hello!" He grinned widely before kissing Inuyasha and then moving to Sesshomaru. "The lands are beautiful!"

Inuyasha chuckled and tried to wiggle free but Ryuusuke had them locked together. "Did someone feed you hyper-berries up there or something?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm just happy." He answered while nuzzling between his two mates and then finally letting go. Sesshomaru still had a small smile in place for a moment before his stoic mask fell back into place.

Inuyasha stretched and picked up his sword, "yeah, me too." He grinned. "I'm going to that river to the east to get clean."

"Have fun." Ryuusuke smiled before looking at his alpha with an elated expression. "You are so very interesting, Sesshomaru."

"Is that so?" The demon Lord smirked.

"Yes." He said confidently before wrapping his arms around the alpha and looking up at him. "It makes me happy to see you two bonding."

The Lord nodded, "he is my brother."

Ryuusuke knew it wasn't quite where he wanted Sesshomaru to be in his thoughts of Inuyasha, but it was a step in the right direction. "I am too." He smirked before licking the DaiYoukai's neck and dropping his voice low and sensual, "What lesson do you have for me today, big brother?"

Sesshomaru let out a light growl in approval. He had quite a lesson plan. The alpha's lips dove for Ryuusuke's and locked them in a heated kiss. He lifted the omega up and allowed his legs to wrap around his waist and his arms around his neck. Their lips mingled and roughly pulled at each other as Sesshomaru's hands kneaded against Ryuusuke's bum. Sesshomaru pushed the dragon's back against a nearby tree as he started working up the front of his omega's shirt. Their kiss broke and the dragon was panting already. "I have quite the lesson in mind, little brother."

A shiver ran through Ryuusuke that he couldn't stop as the alpha put him back on his feet and pulled the shirt from his body. Sesshomaru knelt and licked his pale nipple. He was moaning loudly before he could even think. That tongue felt like magic in his skin. The DaiYoukai had a hand firmly on his slim hip as he licked and sucked on each rosy bud. Ryuusuke managed to work at the ties in Sesshomaru's armor while his chest was assaulted and the alpha pulled back for a moment to help him get the armor off. It was discarded and quickly forgotten.

Sesshomaru worked his fingers into the waistband of his omega's pants and swiftly pulled them off. He looked up and into Ryuusuke's hazy vision before biting the dragon's neck. He moaned loudly against Sesshomaru and continued to do so as when the alpha licked where he bit. The DaiYoukai kissed up his neck to his pointed ear and whispered deeply. "Turn around and put your hands on the tree."

Ryuusuke blushed but then panicked, "Sesshomaru, I won't-"

The growl was loud and commanding with the word 'trust' laced in it. "I would not dishonor you and in any way make you break your word." Sesshomaru watched as the tension released from his mate and the omega turned obediently. He placed his hands on the tree and was fully aware of how exposed he now was to his alpha. Sesshomaru's eyes soaked in the pale and lithe frame of his mate. His legs and cheeks were slightly spread as he was bent forward just enough. Sesshomaru's hands traced up the dragon's legs and hips, teasing the heated flesh.

Ryuusuke really had no idea what to expect but the more his mate teased his flesh the more he was shivering with anticipation. He did trust Sesshomaru and he wasn't scared or worried the older demon would break his word. Ryuusuke simply wanted to uncover whatever naughty plans he had.

Sesshomaru licked up the dragon's spine, starting low, right above his bum, and up to the bottom of his shoulder blades. The DaiYoukai felt the shiver that wracked through his mate and couldn't help smirking as he licked his way back down to beautiful pale ass waiting for him. He groped Ryuusuke's cheeks and ran his fingers along the smooth flesh, leaving scratch marks in his wake. He pulled them apart and growled with a spark of lust before flicking his tongue out to meet the pink bud they protected. Ryuusuke gasped and grabbed onto the tree more. His moan was long and whiny as the DaiYoukai prodded into the soft and delicious flesh.

Ryuusuke was floating away into paradise. Sesshomaru's tongue was warm and firm in all of the right ways while yet being soft and wonderful. He was dripping precum from his cock as he was so amazingly pleasured. He never thought of his alpha doing something like this and it was so overwhelming and consuming it had him moaning like a whore. He looked back at Sesshomaru whose eyes were staring right into his. The demon Lord's gaze was filled with lust.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru. You-" he broke to moan when that devilish tongue struck deeper, "you need attention too." Ryuusuke could feel how hard his alpha was by the waves of desire that was flooding into him from the demon.

Sesshomaru pulled back and couldn't deny his mates words. He moved Ryuusuke from the tree and laid down, shoulders and head slighting up against the tree base. He easily grabbed the omega and placed his ass in front of his face.

Ryuusuke was now directly above his alpha's raging hard cock and wasted no time freeing it from Sesshomaru's pants. He wrapped his lips around the dripping head, moaning against it when the DaiYoukai's tongue found his soaking wet entrance once again. He sucked the length deeper into himself and let his tongue tease and coax it.

The alpha was trying not to buck into the wet heat surrounding him as he licked and teased Ryuusuke with everything he had. He wanted to make his omega cum without even touching his cock. He circled the rim before diving in as far as he could and the vibration around his length told him enough about how good his mate was feeling.

They worked at each other with passion and Ryuusuke had to force every part of himself not to beg for more from his alpha. Damn did he want more. He wanted more for him and for Inuyasha, however, so he kept his mouth around Sesshomaru cock to stop any needy whines from escaping. He was getting so close as their needs built and built upon each other. He took Sesshomaru all the way down and moaned roughly around the length as the coil released. He felt the hot jets of cum coat his throat as his crashed all over Sesshomaru's shirt and neck. They both pulled back, panting and going limp.

"Mmmm, that was incredible." Ryuusuke fell onto his side and Sesshomaru sat forward. He took off his shirt and used it to wipe his neck clean before letting it fall forgotten to the side. He pulled up his pants and leaned back against the tree. Ryuusuke was instantly against the demon Lord's chest, snuggling in a dazed and lofty state. The alpha ran his fingers through his mates hair and closed his eyes as well, content to lay there for a few moments.

"Yes, agreed. You are delicious."

Ryuusuke blushed and mumbled, sleep heavy in his voice, "you're not so bad yourself."

"Hn." Sesshomaru breathed out as heaviness completely washed over him. It had been a while since he slept properly. His fingers were laced into Ryuusuke's hair when quicker than they realized they were asleep.

Inuyasha had come back from the river and couldn't help the smile the grew on his face when he saw his mates curled up asleep against a tree. Ryuusuke was butt naked but somehow that didn't surprise the hanyou. He walked up and sat beside them.

They looked so perfect molded together like that. Wasn't that how it should be? Ryuusuke and Sesshomaru without him interrupting.

He shook his head. No, this whole thing was messy and maybe he and Sesshomaru would never be more than civil and brothers, but that was enough because he did have something.

Ryuusuke.

The omega did want him and did love him, Inuyasha knew that if nothing else. Maybe they could all be connected through him. Already so many things had been mended by the dragon. Inuyasha ran his fingers gently along Ryuusuke's spine before deciding to use it as a pillow. He laid his face against the smooth skin and closed his eyes. He snuggled against the omega and started to let sleep wash over him as well. That's when his fingers reached out in the haze of slumber and gripped onto Sesshomaru's pants against his upper thigh.

A/N: Oooooooo. I hope you enjoyed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sparring bonding and some more Ryuusuke Sesshomaru naughtiness! Next chap some new things begin! Wait and see! Comments and follows always loved!


	10. Chapter 10: Shatter

A/N: Okay, first off, no spoilers from me but OMG STAR WARS! If you are a Star Wars fan go see the last Jedi! Anyway, on to the story! This chapter has a pretty big shift so enjoy!

Warmth. That's what the DaiYoukai felt when consciousness started to return to him. When had he last felt so warm? All he could remember was cold. Ever since his father had gone the cold had been almost constant.

The warmth was coming from his hands. Right in his palms he held a small fire like warmth and it started to overwhelm him. Where was it coming from? How was it melting away the cold?

He wanted more of it. He needed it.

Was someone giving him this warmth?

Ryuusuke's image fluttered across the alpha's mind, but who was that behind him?

Oh yes, Inuyasha. His youngest brother. His beta.

Why did he have to be a hanyou? It was that tainted blood that had divided them all this time, wasn't it? If he wasn't half human Sesshomaru would've had a worthy and fierce brother to be proud of.

Then again, Inuyasha was fierce and had proven his worthiness with his strength.

He was stained though! All because of the human in him! It shouldn't be there. Inuyasha would make a fine mate without it and it was most certainly humankind's fault they were so divided.

It's a shame it couldn't be wiped away because somehow Sesshomaru knew part of this warmth was from the hanyou.

He wanted more of it. He needed it.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly and he felt one hand still laced in Ryuusuke's hair and another was wrapped around a hand that was latched onto his pants. He looked first at the hand he was holding before following the tan arm that led to something the demon Lord had never expected.

Inuyasha lay sound asleep against Ryuusuke's back, but that was not his Inuyasha. The figures hair was black as the moonless night sky that hung above them and there were no puppy ears on top of his head.

Sesshomaru's growl was immediate and he crushed the hand in his grasp like a twig.

The human screamed as his hand was set ablaze with agony. His heart pounded in his ears as realization smacked him in the face. He watched his alpha throw him and Ryuusuke away from him as the DaiYoukai stood with a strange out of place look. Ryuusuke quickly scrambled to his feet in front of Inuyasha. All he could do in his human form was cradle his broken hand.

Ryuusuke felt pure fury wash through him as his eyes bled red, "you hurt our mate."

Sesshomaru didn't move as he watched his omega's hair grow with the boy's rage. He didn't know what to say or how to explain himself. He said the only thing he could think of, "it's the human blood."

"Why does it matter?" The dragon hissed out.

"The human blood is what has divided us." Sesshomaru growled, suddenly feeling justified. He ignore every attempt his demon made to get his attention.

"The human blood in Inuyasha didn't just break his hand, that was you." Ryuusuke jumped at Sesshomaru and punched him hard in the stomach, which the alpha had not expected. "Do not return here until you have realized your mistakes."

The dragon's tone left no room for arguing and as a new wave of anger swept through the DaiYoukai he did leave. Who was Ryuusuke to accuse him of making one mistake? Let alone many! He was the Lord of the West! The great Sesshomaru and he had made no mistakes! Inuyasha deserved this.

WRONG.

His demon finally pushed back enough to scream.

He would not listen to the beast within him and he covered his scent fully as he disappeared into the woods. He would not be returning until they begged for his forgiveness!

Ryuusuke watched his alpha storm off and his eyes returned to gold when he could no longer see him. The dragon quickly turned to Inuyasha who seemed to be in shock. He looked at the broken hand and put it straight, hoping it would heal properly before petting the beta's cheek softly. "Inuyasha?"

"This," his words broke as he tried to explain, "this is all my fault."

The omega rested his forehead against the humans. "No. No, love. This is not your fault. Sesshomaru has got to get over this and see the mistakes he has made or we will never be one together. All of us, the way it should be."

"But I should have been watching! I should have known this night was coming and that I would change and... and that he would hate me again." The tears spilled over and ran down Inuyasha's cheeks. He couldn't stop it as a human, he couldn't put on a brave face and brush it off. All the emotions just felt too much. He loved his brothers, both of them. He wanted both of them to love him, but Sesshomaru could never love him when he was like this. Weak and pathetically falling apart.

"He doesn't hate you." Ryuusuke pulled the crying boy closer, holding him carefully due to the broken hand. "He just needs to really look at some things, Inuyasha, but he doesn't hate you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"No one gets this angry over someone they don't care about." The omega kissed his mate's cheek and nuzzled into him. Inuyasha clung to him like he would die without him. He didn't let him go for a moment until the sun rose and with it the human turned back into a hanyou right before his eyes. "Will your hand be alright?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha's voice was quieter than usual, "it should be healed in a few hours."

"Good."

Inuyasha's eyes looked in the direction their alpha had gone, "do you think he will come back?"

Ryuusuke sighed, "I imagine he has to eventually. I did threat him quite intensely though." He chuckled

"That you did."

"Maybe some alone time with his demon will get the pole out of his ass as you like to say." The dragon was happy to see the mischievous smirk that statement brought to his beta's lips.

"I guess we will wait and see."

Ryuusuke nodded as pain gripped through him, pain that wasn't his own.

Deep in the woods Sesshomaru slashed through a weak Youkai that had been crawling about. The creature had done nothing to warrant the attack but the demon Lord just wanted blood on his blade. His face was plain and composed as he gutted the demon, but inside he was anything but composed. His body was wrecked with pain. His demon was practically trying to pull out of his body and go back to his mates. He refused to listen.

He would not go back to them. They had disrespected him completely! They should beg for his forgiveness because there was no way he was in the wrong.

'The human blood in Inuyasha didn't just break his hand, that was you.' Ryuusuke's words echoed through the DaiYoukai's head for the hundredth time.

How could it not be the human blood? Yes, Sesshomaru had broken his hand but if he hadn't turned into a disgraceful human it would not have broken! His omega was wrong. He had to be.

The pain from his demon suddenly stopped like it had given up on trying. The alpha almost sighed in relief when a quiet whisper from the depths of his mind haunted him.

'Inu No Taisho would not be pleased.'

A/N: OMG SESSHY WHY YOU SUCH A DICK? lol. Sorry everyone! But Sesshomaru needs to learn his lesson! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and follow! I love hearing from you guys! :) I'll update again soon! Have a great weekend and if you can GO SEE STAR WARS!


	11. Chapter 11: Wounds

A/N: Enjoy everyone!

Almost a week had passed with no sign of Sesshomaru.

Ryuusuke and Inuyasha had built a camp and intended to stay until the alpha came back. There wasn't much else to be done. They had a small shelter, a fire pit and were working on a clothesline when a shadow fell over them.

"Inuyasha-Sama!" A girl's voice yelled and Ryuusuke looked up to watch a two headed dragon land next to their camp. Off the dragon jumped a black haired girl who looked to be about 19 in an orange kimono with light peach flower patterns running along it.

Inuyasha looked up to see the girl skipping up to him.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru-Sama? A-un and I have been looking for him for a few days now but he can't trace his scent. The last place he scented him was here by you. Oh, and hello! Who is your friend?" The girl suddenly looked to the omega hovering behind the hanyou.

"I'm Ryuusuke." He answered and the girl smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Ryuusuke. I'm Rin."

The dragon's jaw dropped. Rin! This was Rin? Rin was a human girl! "You're Rin. You're Sesshomaru's ward."

She nodded and her joy at the notion was obvious, "yes I am. Do you know Sesshomaru-Sama as well?"

Inuyasha finally spoke up, "yeah. Rin, Ryuusuke here is actually mine and Sesshomaru's brother."

Her face betrayed her age for a moment as she was amazed by the notion. "Really? That's incredible! If that's the case where is Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"We don't exactly know." Ryuusuke sighed.

"Were you two fighting again?" Rin looked at Inuyasha who shook his head.

"Nope, he was doing the fighting." Inuyasha pointed at the dragon.

Ryuusuke nodded and took at seat beside Inuyasha. "A lot has happened."

Rin sat down then as well, "please tell me. If I can help at all with finding Sesshomaru-Sama I will."

The omega nodded firmly. He intended on finding out why this human girl was special enough to become his alpha's ward when the stubborn Lord treated Inuyasha like trash. Ryuusuke explained everything. About his past and birthing history, about his grandfather killing their father, about the mating and about how he has been trying to get Sesshomaru to realize that Inuyasha was a worthy mate. He was surprised how most of his tale didn't phase her. Most humans were against incest completely but it was obvious she was raised by a demon. She didn't even bat an eye.

"So when Sesshomaru found out about Inuyasha turning human you two got in the fight and he hasn't been back since?" Rin asked as she took all the information in.

"Yes."

She sighed, "I think there are some things you both should know about Sesshomaru-Sama. I've known him for over a decade now. I would say I know him better than most and even I'm lost sometimes with him but I do know some things most don't. Sesshomaru-Sama was extremely close to your father. Inu No Taisho was arguably his whole world. When I was younger I would beg him to tell me bedtime stories and once and awhile he would. All of those stories were about the late Lord of the West. See, when Sesshomaru-Sama was young he was always told by his father that they would rule together. Side by side they would run the West. Sesshomaru-Sama's mother I doubt has ever even hugged her son, let alone been caring in anyway, but Inu No Taisho was kind. He was as strong as he was kind from what Sesshomaru-Sama has told me. Even after Sesshomaru-Sama's mother separated from his father, he said they would rule the West together. That he would be back after some time away to clear his head and then all would be well, but he never came back. He was killed as we all know. I believe that is when all of his dreams came crashing down around him. Sesshomaru-Sama has implied that he would've mated someone, of course, to bare heirs, but he wouldn't have loved them. At least I don't believe he would've because he loved Inu No Taisho. I don't think Sesshomaru-Sama ever thought of mating him and I really don't think he would've mated his son, but Inu No Taisho intended to always be by his side. The loss of his father was I think a bigger hit to Sesshomaru-Sama then he will ever be able to admit. He had to blame someone because it was the only way to channel his pain. Unfortunately that person was you, Inuyasha. Now that you two are mates he can't hate you anymore and I know you've proven how strong you are. None can doubt that. This isn't about your human blood or your strength. This is about Sesshomaru-Sama dealing with losing Inu No Taisho."

"We need to find him." Ryuusuke stood up without hesitation. "Inuyasha, I need you to put your sword to my throat and then be prepared to dodge."

Inuyasha didn't falter, he agreed they needed to find their alpha. He jumped at the omega with his blade drawn and pushed him back against a tree. Within seconds a green beam morphed into a fist that he jumped over. Sesshomaru's whole body formed then and he looked between Ryuusuke, Inuyasha, and Rin cautiously.

"We need to talk, Sesshomaru." The omega started.

The DaiYoukai nodded and stood from his defensive stance. "I agree."

Ryuusuke couldn't help the amount of hope that brought to him. He couldn't tell what his alpha was thinking and all the emotions he had felt from him over the last few days were confusing. At first it was pain and tearing anger, so much anger, and then it was misery, plain and pure. He had no idea why but he was glad to feel a tiny tug of relief from the Lord now. "Sesshomaru."

"I wish to speak first." Inuyasha stepped closer to the DaiYoukai before the omega could begin.

"Very well." The alpha nodded.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head before taking a deep breathe and looking up to his stoic mate. "I want you to know that I get it. I understand why you've attacked me and why you have hated me all of these years. I get why you hate the human blood in me. The old man did make choices and everyone involved made choices that led to his death but it still wouldn't have happened without me."

"Inuyasha-" Ryuusuke tried to cut in and tell the hanyou that it wasn't true but the beta raised his hand to stop him.

"Please, let me finish. I know losing him hurt you more than anyone but I also need you to know how much I lost that day, and Ryuusuke too. I lost a father whose love I would never know and my mother wasn't long behind him. I lost the chance to grow up with my brothers, to have a family and a childhood. We've all been hurt and I just want us to stop hurting each other, okay? We've all been through enough shit."

"I thank you for your understanding, Inuyasha. However, it does not mean I was anything but dead wrong in my actions." The DaiYoukai had spent days now going over everything. His demon was right, Inu No Taisho would not be pleased with his actions. His father held a place in his icy heart that he was certain no other could live up to. He loved him more than maybe he ever should have but all the same he did. He had been so angry about losing him he hadn't thought of anyone else's pain. A mistake the alpha could admit to as well as see the amount of damage it had done. Sesshomaru stepped closer to Inuyasha and reached for the hand he had broken. "I have thought a great deal while I was gone. Father loved the human blood that runs through your veins and in my foolishness I could not see that. I have acted rashly. I still have a great deal of anger and I cannot say I will not act rashly again, but I wish to try."

Ryuusuke was overjoyed. This was a very big step for them. They were overcoming together and he hoped it would stay that way. "I want to say something as well." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both looked to him as the DaiYoukai released his beta's hand. "I love you both so much." He rushed into them and Sesshomaru held them all tightly in a hug. "This is all I have ever wanted, to feel at home. I've been searching my whole life for this, and I know this doesn't heal everything but I'm really glad this all happened."

Rin suddenly gushed behind them, "you all are so cute!" Sesshomaru released the hug and looked to his ward with a glare that would've stopped most demons in their tracks. "What? It's just the truth." She grinned.

The DaiYoukai resisted the urge to sigh as he turned to the girl, "what is your reason for being here, Rin?"

"I was looking for you because Captain Jiro is being much too forward with me again." She replied. The captain of Sesshomaru's household guard had a fierce and often overbearing crush on the girl. "I keep telling him that I wish to be with Kohaku but he doesn't seem to be listening again."

"I will speak with him again once we return to the palace." Sesshomaru knew it would only keep the persistent man at bay for a little while, but it would have to do.

Rin smiled and came up to hug the Lord. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-Sama." She pulled back and looked up to him, "I'm going to visit Kohaku then for a while. Plus, Sango had her baby!"

Sesshomaru nodded, "very well."

"It was nice to meet you, Ryuusuke-Sama, and good to see you, Inuyasha-Sama." The girl dove right in to hug them as well.

Ryuusuke could see it now, she was just light and pure. That's what made her so special in the DaiYoukai's eyes. "You as well, Rin."

"I'm sure we'll see you back at the stuffy palace." Inuyasha said.

"Stuffy?" Rin looked a bit confused, "it's not stuffy at all! It has all the room in the world!" She laughed and hopped back onto A-un. "I look forward to see you all there. Bye!" She waved as the two headed dragon took off into the skies.

"She is really adorable." the omega smiled and turned to Sesshomaru, leaning against him. He wouldn't have told Inuyasha, but he had been screaming inside this whole week to be near his alpha. His instincts were just hardwired that way and now that he was back he couldn't stay away.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind as he wrapped an arm around the omega's waist. "She is." was all he said before looking at Inuyasha. The alpha didn't know where this conversation left him and his beta. He still wasn't sure how to see Inuyasha as his mate and he was sure Inuyasha would never really want to be with him after all that he had done. He did not like feeling so unsure about it all. He knew one thing, Inuyasha was his brother and he would look after him to make up for all he had done. The mating would be second to that, only if Inuyasha wanted. He would not push, even if that meant waiting a very long time to have either of his mates fully.

Ryuusuke reached for the beta and pulled him into their embrace. The omega did most of the hugging and Inuyasha resigned to resting his head between Sesshomaru and Ryuusuke's shoulder. The DaiYoukai was watching the puppy dog ears flick back and forth. He let his hand follow his line of sight as curiosity overtook him. They looked so soft. His fingers ran over the fuzzy appendage and felt Inuyasha's whole body go rigid against him.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's voice was low and the DaiYoukai didn't know what exactly to make of it.

"Hn?" he decided to be impassive as he kept petting the ears. They were incredibly soft and the fact that Inuyasha hadn't just run away encouraged him.

"Nothing." Inuyasha buried his face more into Ryuusuke's neck and the dragon laughed lightly as he snuggled his mates.

Interesting. Sesshomaru thought as he let his hand drop. Very Interesting.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sesshomaru is finally pulling the stick out of his ass! I'm excited for the next chapter cuz I think it is funny. Can't wait to see what you guys think. Reviews and follows always loved!


	12. Chapter 12: Hovering

A/N: Happy Christmas and Holidays to everyone! I hope you all have a great holiday and enjoy this chapter! I find it to be quite funny myself. Haha. Enjoy!

"Are you sure you have had enough?" Sesshomaru asked his beta as he tried to hand him another fish on a stick.

"Yes. Geez, I'm fine." Inuyasha folded his arms against his chest and looked away from the DaiYoukai. He couldn't believe how oddly overbearing the man had become since their conversation a week ago. He was constantly checking up on Inuyasha. If he wasn't peeking over to check on him he was asking if he needed food, rest, or if he was bored and wanted to train. It was so weird! The man had ignored him for ninety percent of his life and now he was up his ass!

Ryuusuke chuckled at the exchange. Sesshomaru had really put his all into taking proper care of Inuyasha. The alpha was determined to make up for all the damage he had caused and it seemed he thought being like constantly circling dragon mom around the hanyou was the way to do it. The omega had also noticed that Sesshomaru tried to touch Inuyasha as much as he could without making it overly obvious. Just a brush of their shoulders or a graze of his hand but still a touch. Whether Inuyasha was aware of not he was starting to flinch away less and less. When the Lord was feeling confident he would even pet Inuyasha's ears.

The dragon came up to his alpha and pushed the fish closer to the Lord. "You should eat it."

"This Sesshomaru will eat once you are both satisfied."

"We have had plenty." Ryuusuke leaned forward and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek. "I can feel how hungry you are, eat."

"You are both positive you do not need more?"

"Eat the damn fish, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha grumbled from behind him and the omega nodded as he took his seat again.

"Very well." The DaiYoukai bit into the fish and took a seat across from them. The sun was setting behind him in the small camp they had set up for the night. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha and couldn't help the confusion that was building within him. Why did the hanyou seem so angry? He had been making sure the beta was fed, rested, and properly entertained as well as educated. He had even stopped moving away from his small touches! So why was he so grumpy?

Inuyasha suddenly stood, "I'm going to find a tree to sleep in."

"Which tree?" Sesshomaru asked so he could properly check in on his mate.

"Whichever tree I damn well please." came the reply. The hanyou walked off into the forest without another word. He needed some freaking space! It was bad enough Sesshomaru wouldn't leave him alone but on top of that he kept touching his ears! They were so sensitive and if he didn't take care of his growing problem he was going to do something utterly stupid. Unlike Ryuusuke he wasn't willing to just pull one of his mates into the forest for some fun. Well, not that Sesshomaru would come with him! Of course not!

The beta's cheek grew hot and he tried not to think about the curve of Ryuusuke's ass against him the other night when they slept beside each other or the feel of Sesshomaru's claws gently touching his ears but his mind was betraying him completely. He jumped into a tree and before he could think about it his hand was reaching down his pants.

Back at the camp Sesshomaru looked to his omega. "Why is he so angry? I have been taking proper care with him!"

Ryuusuke tried not to smirk at his mate, "Sesshomaru, he has taken care of himself for most of his life, you hovering around him is probably making him flustered. He isn't used to it."

"Then how am I to atone for all I have done?"

Ryuusuke thought for a moment and then paused, "maybe you should ask him."

Such a thought had never occurred to the alpha but it was brilliant. Simple and yet brilliant. "Yes. I shall." He stood and headed into the forest after Inuyasha.

The dragon would have tried to stop him but he knew there was no point. It didn't matter if their beta wanted space, Sesshomaru was on a mission.

The alpha used his nose to follow the scent of the hanyou and before he knew it he could see a flash of red hanging down from a tree branch. Perfect. He walked closer, slow and steady as he always was. He looked up at his beta to speak but the words fell short when he saw the state his mate was in.

Inuyasha hadn't even noticed him, he was too lost in pleasure. Eyes closed, his cock was firmly in his pumping hand as his other hand was gently petting his ear, just like Sesshomaru had many times this past week. He gasped and let out a small moan when suddenly the branch he was on dipped lower. Inuyasha opened his golden eyes to those of his alpha. He froze and he couldn't get himself to remove his hand from around his length. The problem was that Sesshomaru's eyes were glued to his other hand, the one stuck to his ear in shock.

"This is quite the discovery." Sesshomaru spoke first.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here?" The hanyou was as red as his clothing.

Sesshomaru looked then into Inuyasha's eyes and he didn't know if that was better or worse than staring at the hand he had on his ear. "I came to find out how you wish for me to atone for all I have done because clearly you do not enjoy all of the attention I have paid you this past week."

How could he just talk as if he Inuyasha wasn't frozen in place with a hand around his junk? Inuyasha had to think. If he answered the DaiYoukai normally, then maybe he would just leave and forget this ever happened. "I just want to forget about the past and move on. J-just treat me like you treat Ryuusuke and be normal. If we can be nice and not kill each other from here on out then I consider the past dead."

"Treat you like I treat Ryuusuke?" The alpha pondered for a moment, "then should I take responsibility for this?" His eyes travelled up and down the beta's body and Inuyasha couldn't help the shiver it gave him.

"What? Y-you have nothing to do with this. I-I just got pent up."

One long, slim, clawed finger pointed to his puppy ears. "I have been touching those and it is clear that it does more to you then I had thought. Should I take responsibility?"

Inuyasha's head was spinning but he tried to think clearly. Everything from his instincts told him to say yes, but if he was just taking responsibility then he was just doing a duty, right? Should he even care if that were the case? They were mates and tied together. He supposed this was a part of all of that. He didn't know what to do but he finally pulled his hand away from his ear and looked back at his mate. "Jus-just touch them!" He stuttered out quickly.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate and before Inuyasha could think better or worse of what he had said those long, slim fingers were rubbing his ears. The beta hadn't thought about how that put Sesshomaru body completely leaned over his. His face was almost pressed into the alpha's chest but his hand started moving again he could find nothing but pleasure in it. The scent of Sesshomaru all around him made him impossibly harder and he knew as the chills washed down his body from the attentive hands on his ears that he would not last long. He was already so hard, being caught by his stoic older brother should've made his boner run away but instead it had made him feel even more on fire. He moaned as he built closer to the end. He was getting so close when he felt a smooth tongue run along the side of his ear. It was too much and yet not enough. He gripped onto Sesshomaru's shirt without thought and pulled the alpha closer. He buried his face in the heavy and electrifying scent that rested on the DaiYoukai's chest and then he came. It was so much and it felt like it would never end as he felt that devious tongue on his ears again. It was then he noticed the hard on pressed into his thigh. He would never admit to the small whimper that poured out of him as he fell over into ecstasy but it was there.

Sesshomaru had heard it and he would not forget it as he pulled back from his mate. His length was throbbing for attention and his voice was a bit husky, "I must be going, Inuyasha."

His alpha's voice was hot in his ear as he nodded. He didn't know what else to say but he leaned over and rubbed his forehead against a striped cheek before watching his mate take off towards their omega. Had he done that to Sesshomaru?

Ryuusuke was just leaning back onto the ground when he felt Sesshomaru's weight cover him and lips on his. He squirmed before realizing what was happening. His alpha was suddenly very hot and bothered. He went with it and wrapped his arms around the DaiYoukai's neck while they kissed.

Sesshomaru was working both of their pants down as he devoured the dragon's mouth. He felt so hot. He had held himself off for too long. The Lord pulled back from the kiss and Ryuusuke was panting as he looked up with a smirk.

"I don't know what happened but I'm happy to see you too." Ryuusuke licked up his alpha's neck as they both got free of their pants. Sesshomaru wasted no time in pressing them together. The friction was perfect as they rocked into each other. The dragon moaned as his shirt was pulled open, allowing Sesshomaru to lick and tease his nipples while they moved their hips in unison. Ryuusuke felt something wet and sticky against his skin and his nose told him easily enough that it was Inuyasha's release. Whatever his mates had gotten into was of the naughty variety. He hadn't expected such a thing but wasn't at all disappointed in the feeling of his alpha's body against his.

Sesshomaru's hands could not get enough of the body beneath him. He had to fight the red threatening to take over his gaze as he attacked his mate with passion. That whimper from Inuyasha was echoing on repeat throughout his brain. It was so raw and needy. So submissive in the greatest of ways. He wanted to hear it again and he wanted the same noise to come from his omega. He wanted to hear both of them like that, together. His mind raced with the thought as he moved his hips even faster into Ryuusuke's. He knew he was not going to last as long as his mate. His body was too far gone from him to have any sort of control over that now. He bit and teased the pale neck beneath him and when the dragon whimpered, Sesshomaru came. His claws roughly gripped into his omega's flesh but Ryuusuke didn't mind. Everything felt good under his alpha like this.

Sesshomaru's breath was heavy as he looked down at his still hard and needy mate. "Mine." He growled before sucking Ryuusuke's length completely down. The dragon had not been ready and almost screamed when the wet heat of Sesshomaru's mouth enclosed on him.

"Sessh-Sessh. Ah." He moaned as his back arched into the sinful lips of his alpha. He was panting and his moans broke into whimpers as he was consumed. The DaiYoukai set a quick pace bobbing up and down on his omega and enjoyed the view of his mate unravelling before him. Ryuusuke could not have prepared for this kind of attention from Sesshomaru. He was gasping. "I'm-" he tried to speak but the words were taken by the hot tides crashing over him. He watched with half lidded eyes as the Lord of the West swallowed down every last drop of his release. "Fuck." was all he managed to say as he let his head rest back against the earth.

"I quite agree." Sesshomaru crawled up his mates body with a smug expression in his golden eyes.

"You don't owe me anything after that but I would like an explanation."

The DaiYoukai nodded, "I went to ask Inuyasha about how I can atone and found him pleasuring himself."

"Scandalous." Ryuusuke smirked as he felt like he was floating on a cloud. "Then what?"

"I asked him what I should do to atone as I had set out to do."

Of course Sesshomaru had still asked. "What did he say?"

Sesshomaru laid down and the omega quickly rested his head on the DaiYoukai's chest. "He told me to treat him like I treat you and forget the past. He wants to move forward. However, the interesting part of how I found him was not the hand on his cock but the one upon his ear."

"His ear? What do you mean?"

"He was stroking his ear during his pleasuring."

Ryuusuke raised an eyebrow, "you've been touching his ears."

"Precisely."

The dragon started to laugh, "so that's a turn on for our beta, good to know."

"Yes. Therefore I touched them until he was finished as was his wish." The alpha let his hand rest on Ryuusuke's back.

"Well, it's good. We are all mates and should be close to one another. Plus, now I know how to get him all hot and bothered."

"Hn. Yes. He also whimpered."

"I did no such thing!" Inuyasha's voice was forceful as he came back into the campsite. He walked up to his mates with his arms crossed, "I don't whimper."

"If you insist." Sesshomaru said with an ever so slight smirk.

Ryuusuke rolled over and looked up at Inuyasha. "I thought you wanted to sleep in a tree."

The hanyou turned even more red before turning his back and sitting down. He huffed and defiantly laid alongside his mates with his back to them before he grumbled. "There was a noisy squirrel."

Ryuusuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha, pulling him into his cuddle with their alpha. "Whatever you say."

Sesshomaru held his mates as they slept and watched the stars above them. The next time they would all sleep like this it would be in the palace. They had admittedly taken the very scenic route to the castle and traveled without haste. He had wanted to let Ryuusuke really enjoy the western lands as well as have some time to figure all of this out. He knew there would be challenges once they arrived at the castle. His mother was not going to be happy and neither would many of the officers. He was mated to a hanyou and they would argue that. Sesshomaru did not intend on tolerating any of it. His mates were more than worthy of their place, he knew that now.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I just think Sesshomaru hovering and being a helicopter mom is funny and him talking about sex out loud is just, idk. XP He's so proper and all that so I feel like the way he would talk about it and does in this chapter is funny. Haha. Anyway! I hope you liked and please have a safe and happy holiday! I love follows and reviews so please write them too! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Shaken

A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Enjoy!

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly in front of the entrance to the last village before the palace, which now loomed in the not too distant view. Inuyasha almost ran right into him the stop was so abrupt.

"What's up?" The beta asked as Ryuusuke looked up at their alpha was well.

"You two will stay in this village for the evening. I will go to the castle first and arrange what is necessary." Sesshomaru declared as he turned back to look at them.

Ryuusuke nodded, "if that's what you think is best."

"Why can't we just go with you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"There are no rooms or anything set up for your arrival. I am going to make sure the palace is ready to house you both." The alpha wasn't sure why he was bothering to explain. He found himself doing so more often but ignored it has he handed some gold coins to them both. "Find a place to stay and I will return tomorrow morning."

Without another word the alpha took to the skies and left Ryuusuke and Inuyasha alone. "Well, I suppose we should find a place to stay." The omega began to walk into the village.

Inuyasha was silent as he followed. Of course Sesshomaru had to go ahead. He had to announce the hanyou scum coming to the palace. The beta supposed he should have been grateful his brother hadn't made such an announcement right in front of him. He was sparing him that humiliation at least. He stuck close behind Ryuusuke as they flowed through the thickening crowds of the village marketplace.

The dragon saw a sign for an inn and ducked inside, Inuyasha was following quietly behind him. Why was he being so quiet? He shrugged it off and made his way to the counter. "A room for my mate and I please." The innkeeper turned around, he was a human, burly with a scruffy black beard.

"We don't accept half breeds." The man scoffed, sticking his nose up at Inuyasha.

"Is that so?" Ryuusuke leaned forward, "do you think the Lord of the West would like you talking about his mates like that?" The omega's face was a perfectly plastic smile.

"Our Lord would never!" The man boasted, "I should report you for spreading such lies about him!"

"Fine, if by tomorrow morning Lord Sesshomaru hasn't come to get us, his mates, you can report me for lies." Ryuusuke smirked. "However, when he does come, he is going to hear about you trying to turn away one of his mates."

Inuyasha had pulled farther inside himself the more his listened to. What the hell was Ryuusuke thinking? Even when Sesshomaru showed up he wasn't going to care some stupid innkeeper had mocked him. He was probably almost to the castle and starting damage control for his hanyou ass as they spoke. Sesshomaru had to face much worse than this dumb human, like the Lady of the West. Inuyasha's ear drooped at the thought. His stupid demon had to go and make them mate, didn't it? If they just mended their relationship as brothers it wouldn't be such a big deal! He could've just lived near the castle. It would've been more than enough!

His demon pushed the scene from the other night back into his mind. Sesshomaru licking his ear as he released, face pressed into the DaiYoukai's chest and he wanted to scream. Why did he want him so bad? Sesshomaru couldn't want him this bad. Maybe he did a little. Only a little because of his demon but Sesshomaru? His stoic, brooding, icy brother didn't actually want to mate with a hanyou. He was doing his duty as alpha. Taking responsibility for his beta, that was it. That's why he went ahead to the castle, to take responsibility for the dumb choice in mating a hanyou. Inuyasha still couldn't believe Sesshomaru had stepped up to the plate to accept it at all, but there was still no way he was going to bother this innkeeper over him.

"Deal. I can't wait to watch them arrest you." The innkeeper chuckled and threw a set of keys to Ryuusuke. "First door on the left, enjoy your last night of freedom."

"You too." Ryuusuke smiled before turning and seeing Inuyasha downcast look. He knitted his brow in concern but didn't say anything as he took the beta's hand and led him up to their room. When the door closed he pull Inuyasha towards him. "Hey, don't listen to that asshole."

"Keh." He tried to turn away, "I don't care about that asshole."

"Then why do you look so upset?" Ryuusuke brushed his fingers over the beta's cheek.

Inuyasha scoffed again and walked towards the window, idly checking out the people down below. "I'm not upset, just sick of waiting to get to this damn castle. We could've been there already."

The dragon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "you're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Lying."

"I am not!" The hanyou glared heavily at his mate. "I just don't see why the asshole had to go ahead of us!"

Ah ha, some of the truth. Ryuusuke took a seat on the bed, "it isn't that uncommon of a thing. The palace needs to know when they are expecting new people. There are always visitor rooms set up, but I'm fairly certain he went to have permanent rooms readied for us. Plus, he will need to announce that he is bringing his mates home."

"Keh, so they can be all fake smiles." The beta grumbled out, but Ryuusuke heard it.

"What?"

"Do you really think he didn't do this to warn everyone that a hanyou is coming? That he mated a hanyou? I'm sure he is currently just trying to bribe everyone into playing nice with me."

Ryuusuke was standing before he could even think not to. "Sesshomaru is not doing that."

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha looked straight into Ryuusuke's golden eyes.

"He wouldn't! You will see tomorrow when he comes. He will take care of that stupid innkeeper and anyone else who dares to insult you. You are the royal mate of The Lord of the West and The Dragon Prince of the North. You are the son of Inu No Taisho and Princess Izayoi. You are not a person to be ashamed of, Inuyasha."

"Keh. If you say so."

Sesshomaru landed gracefully at the palace gates. The guards greeted him but the only acknowledgement he gave was a slight nod of his head. He headed inside and asked the first servant he saw for Hikaru. The dog demon was before him in moments, "My Lord! Welcome home!"

"Hn. I need my wing rearranged and prepared for my mates."

"Mates?" Hikaru's jaw dropped, he had known Sesshomaru his entire life growing up in the castle and never did he think he would hear the word 'mates' come from his mouth."

"Indeed. I need a larger bed in my room and two rooms prepared for them."

"By when?"

"Tomorrow morning."

The boys neon green and blue hair almost stood on end. "My Lord, that is certainly not enough time."

"This Sesshomaru wishes it to be done."

Hikaru choked on a laugh, "well, when there's a will there's a way!" However, by the time the sentence was out the DaiYoukai was gone and he was running towards Sesshomaru's wing of the palace, yelling for every servant available to aid in his quest.

The alpha had left Hikaru to find the one person he was dreading on seeing, his mother. He approached her door and knocked three times before it opened and the usually emotionless mask of his mother's face was replaced with genuine curiosity. She let him into her room and gently took a seat on a chair inside.

"You have mated."

"I have."

"To whom?"

Sesshomaru remained stoic, "Ryuusuke, Dragon Prince of the North. Son of The Dragon Queen and Inu No Taisho, and-"

Lady Hisoka did not allow him to finish. "Taisho had a son with The Dragon Queen?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "you did not allow me to finish."

"What more is there to say? This mate of yours sounds like a wonderful choice. He is an omega, is he not?"

"He is. However, there is another."

"Another?" The lady let her confusion show before her son tipped his neck to show the second mating mark. "A double mating?" He nodded. "To whom?"

"Son of Princess Izayoi and Inu No Taisho, Inuyasha."

The look of fury was instant. "A hanyou? The very hanyou that has disgraced your father's lineage? This is unacceptable!"

"He is my mate." was Sesshomaru's simple answer. "Father deemed his own life as less valuable than Inuyasha's. He died protecting him. This is no sort of disgrace."

"He will be the death of you too, Sesshomaru. You have allowed yourself to get weak with these abominations in your life! First that human girl and now this! I always feared you would be too much like him."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru stated evenly. "They will arrive by morning. If someone so much as glares in their direction there will be consequences. If you value your servants you will warn them."

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled as he walked out of her room. "You arrogant fool!"

The DaiYoukai couldn't help the smirk that barely broke onto his face. He should've realized long ago making his mother mad was much more entertaining than listening to her. He went to his wing of the castle. He wanted to make sure everything was to his satisfaction regarding his mates rooms.

Many hours passed as the sun set and the moon rose, everyone was working nonstop to make the rooms perfect. Sesshomaru stepped out onto the balcony of Inuyasha's future room when he heard two servants eating some food below him.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Who his mates are?"

"No?"

"One is a hanyou, Inuyasha."

"A hanyou? He mated with a hanyou? What the hell was he thinking?"

The green whip moved faster than either of the servants could've expected. Both screamed as they found one of their hands each on the ground before them.

"I would've cut your tongues but I wish for you to tell the others this message, any misstatement about my mates will leave them similarly impaired. Any missaction towards my mates will be the last action of their lives."

Ryuusuke stood smugly outside of the inn, the innkeeper looked equally as smug beside him. Inuyasha just looked miserable but stood behind them both, trying to hide. The sun had risen and the dragon was positive Sesshomaru would be there at any moment to set this all straight. Inuyasha would see their alpha stand up for him, the dumb innkeeper would learn his lesson, and they would arrive at their new home before breakfast tea.

The DaiYoukai's silhouette appeared above them and as he landed in front of them the innkeeper's face fell.

"Hello, my mate." Ryuusuke pushed forward and hugged Sesshomaru who was watching the omega closely.

The alpha wondered then what his mate was up to. Inuyasha stood in the back and had an out of place look that instantly annoyed him. Why did he mate look like that? "Hello."

"Dear," Ryuusuke started, being sugary sweet. "This charming innkeeper here tried to refuse Inuyasha in his inn."

Sesshomaru's brow knitted just barely as he looked to his beta. Inuyasha stayed silent and looked mostly at the ground with a glance up here and there. He wanted to slash through this pathetic human with his whip here and now, but the look on his beta's face stopped him. Inuyasha valued human life, defended it. The hanyou must be worried he will kill this stupid human. "You." He addressed the innkeeper who fell to his knees, instantly begging forgiveness. "You would be wise to rethink your establishment's policies." That was all he said before looking to Inuyasha. "Let us go. All is ready."

Inuyasha nodded as he felt misery overtake him. Ryuusuke was wrong, just like he thought he would be. Sesshomaru didn't care enough to punish this human and he wouldn't care enough to punish people at the castle or anyone else that spoke bad of his hanyou status. He wouldn't because really Sesshomaru felt the same way. That he wasn't worthy of the position he now occupied.

They all stepped onto the cloud that Sesshomaru formed beneath him and Ryuusuke was staring intently at his alpha. Had he been wrong? No. Sesshomaru felt angry at the innkeeper, so why then did he do nothing? He couldn't understand why Sesshomaru hadn't protected their beta. It was the first time the omega truly doubted Sesshomaru. Would he properly protect them as he should? If not from a human then how could he trust the DaiYoukai to do so in a palace full of powerful demons? Ryuusuke found himself turning away from his alpha and clinging to Inuyasha. He hugged him close, nuzzling into his neck.

The beta took it as pity, but didn't bother pushing the omega away. If he was honest he needed the hug. He was certain he was about to walk into a battlefield unlike any he had encountered in the wilds.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at his snuggling mates. He enjoyed watching them embrace, it was beautiful. He couldn't help the subtle excitement he felt towards them taking this next step together. He was certain it would be wonderful.

A/N: Oh Sesshomaru, completely clueless. Hahaha. Only one more chapter left after this one everyone! I can't believe it! I have started writing an epilogue however, so there will be a bit more to come down the line. :) I hope everyone has a wonderful new year!


	14. Chapter 14: Trust

A/N: Oh boy! Happy New Years Eve everyone! This is the last chapter of the original story I wrote! I have been writing more however! I am four chapters into the so called epilogue, that is becoming more of a part two! lol. So there will be that to come! I hope you guys enjoy!

The castle stood like an ominous mountain once they were on the ground in front of it. It was carved white stone and shined like a full moon, especially with the morning sun spilling onto it. Inuyasha couldn't help the awed but terrified feeling that it brought him.

Ryuusuke was caught up in the beauty of the palace as well. It was much more impressive in it's design than the dragon castle back in the North. "It's huge."

Sesshomaru internally smiled. He was glad to see Ryuusuke and Inuyasha in awe of their new home. "It was built long ago by our father and grandfather. They wanted a place that was unquestionably enchanting in its size and status."

Inuyasha just scoffed before Ryuusuke answered, "they succeeded."

The alpha had them waiting outside for The Lady of the West to greet them. He was unsure how his mother would act in this meeting, but as the main gates opened he was angrier than he had expected to be. Hikaru was walking up to him, a worried look on his face. "My lord." He began. Sesshomaru merely gave him his signature glare before the boy gulped and started speaking again. "The lady has sent me to regretfully inform you that she cannot come greet you as planned."

Ryuusuke felt the rage flood his body from their alpha before watching Inuyasha's ear drop.

Sesshomaru did not move a muscle, however. Exploding was not the way he handled these sort of issues. Not today at least. He turned abruptly to his mates and nodded, "Another time then. Let us go inside."

Hikaru watched perplexed. He was sure Sesshomaru was going to bust a gasket when he had announced the news. Especially after he cut the hands off of those two servants. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Shall I show you to your new rooms, my lords?"

"Thank you." Ryuusuke replied blankly as they all started to follow Hikaru into the palace. The dragon boy was far off in thought. He knew perfectly well why Lady Hisoka hadn't shown up, but he didn't understand why Sesshomaru was acting so calm about it. Inside he was raging up a storm, but outwardly he showed nothing. What the hell was going through his alpha's head? Couldn't he see Inuyasha's confidence falling by the second? Ryuusuke was slipping his hand into Inuyasha's before he could think twice about it.

The beta gave Ryuusuke's hand a squeeze, trying to tell him he was alright. He was strong, this wasn't going to change that. It was no surprise to him that Sesshomaru's mother bailed. It was even less surprising that their alpha did nothing. He had Ryuusuke on his side and Sesshomaru was being kind, giving him a room and everything. It was more than he had had in most of his life. It was all going to be fine. It didn't matter that the weight on his chest felt like it was getting heavier.

"This room," Hikaru pointed to the door on the right of Sesshomaru's main wing. One room away from the alpha's room at the end of the hall. "Is yours, Lord Inuyasha."

The title just stung. The beta wondered how much Sesshomaru had paid this blue and green haired brat to say it. "Thanks." He mumbled and opened the door. He was sure it was just some small bed and a dresser, maybe a chair. As the door pulled back his eyes went wide. The room was painted a soft green, like fresh spring leaves, and there was a plush brown fur on the floor. The rooms curtains were a sheer white, letting in a lot of light. The bed was large, and easily suitable for two or three people. He had a dark wooden dresser that match the bed frame. There was a large standing mirror in the far corner beside the desk and chair. There was also a doorway that led to a beautiful balcony overlooking the back gardens. Above the bed were wooden shelves that held a variety of plants, an array of books, and even a wall holder for his sword.

As Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru he felt for just a second there was hope. The alpha had clearly put a lot of effort into this, but he couldn't trust it. "Thank you." Inuyasha said, "it's nice."

"I am glad you find it suitable. I want it to be a place you feel comfortable spending time in." The DaiYoukai replied.

Then it all made sense. Of course Sesshomaru arranged his room this nice, so that he would stay in it and out of his and anyone else's hair in the palace. Well, that was fine. There were worse places to be bound to. Inuyasha nodded and looked to Ryuusuke, who was smiling lightly. "I guess we should see yours." Inuyasha said.

Hikaru chimed in, "Oh yes, Lord Ryuusuke, your room is just across the hall."

The omega nodded and they all headed to the door on the left side of the wing. Ryuusuke opened the door and was pleased that his room was similar to Inuyashas. He didn't want a better room than his mate. It was painted a rich purple with a crisp white trim. The windows were draped with similar white curtains to Inuyasha's room. He had the same size bed, dresser, desk, and chair. His mirror wasn't freestanding, however. It was a large rectangle that was attached to the wall above his dresser. The rug on his floor was white and on the shelves above his bed were some water fountains and a few wooden carvings of dragons and InuYoukai. "It's lovely." Ryuusuke smiled and turned to his mates. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I appreciate the trouble you went to preparing this."

Sesshomaru nodded but felt a bit confused. Why was his omega being so formal? Usually the boy excitedly jumped up and down at things like this. Maybe it was due to Hikaru's presence. "You're most welcome. My room is here at the head of the hall." He gestured. "You both may enter whenever you would like. I will allow you to settle into your rooms before lunch." The Alpha nodded to them before walking to his own room.

Inuyasha and Ryuusuke both looked at Hikaru who suddenly let out a big sigh. "I thought he was going to kill me for sure this time."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"When Lady Hisoka told me I was going to have to tell him that she wasn't coming, I thought for sure he was going to kill me. He was a madman last night having us get both of these rooms together in just one night. Not to mention Kiri and Shiro." He sighed again, like four tons had just fallen off his shoulders.

"Who are Kiri and Shiro?" Ryuusuke asked and Hikaru was suddenly standing up straight again, hair frizzing out on its own.

"Shit! I-I mean my apologies, my lords! I was not supposed to say that." Hikaru was doomed. The boy had just felt so strangely comfortable around Sesshomaru's new mates. They just seemed like the kind of people you would wanted by your side.

Inuyasha smirked, amused by the boys dramatic mood shifts, "no way. The cat is already finding its way out of the bag, tell us."

Hikaru shook his head, "I really cannot, my lords. I wish I could. I don't know why he doesn't want you to know-shit! I shouldn't have said that either! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Ryuusuke grabbed Hikaru's shoulder, stopping his outburst. "Hikaru! Listen to me." The head of the house staff looked up shyly. "We won't tell him anything. Please, we are both new to this place and we need to have an understanding of things. You can understand that, right?"

Inuyasha nodded behind the dragon.

"I. I don't see what the big deal is anyway. He is just protecting you. Kiri and Shiro are two servants here. They said something against Lord Inuyasha and the Lord, he." Hikaru looked around to make sure there were no others nearby. "He cut off one of their hands each. Said the same would happen to anyone who spoke against either of you and that if someone threatened you he would kill them."

Inuyasha's mouth opened in surprise. Sesshomaru really did that? "There's no way. They must've said something about Ryuusuke, not me."

Hikaru shook his head, "oh no, it was about you, Lord Inuyasha. About you being a hanyou, not that I care! I don't care at all! Y-you're a son of Inu no Taisho! You are no doubt strong and worthy!"

"Can it and stop calling me Lord. It's weird." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"That makes no sense. He cuts off servant's hands but does nothing about his mother or that stupid innkeeper?" Ryuusuke questioned out loud, "none of this adds up."

HIkaru chewed on the edge of his thumb nervous, "I don't know. Lord Sesshomaru has always been a man who makes no sense if you ask me."

"Keh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "that's the understatement of the century."

Ryuusuke lightly smacked the betas shoulder, "shut up. There is clearly something we are missing. I intend to get to the bottom of it." The omega headed straight for Sesshomaru's door. "Sessh-" Hikaru wrapped his hand over the dragon's mouth.

"You can't tell him I told you!" Hikaru panicked.

"Told him what?" In the rush no one heard Sesshomaru open his door. The alpha stood perplexed at the scene before him. Inuyasha stood back wide eyed and mouth slightly open. Ryuusuke was being silenced by Hikaru whose eyes were the size of a dinner plate under Sesshomaru's heavy stare.

Hikaru pulled his hand away from Ryuusuke immediately and backed up about ten feet from either of the alpha's mates. "Uh. Um. I-I"

"About Kiri and Shiro." Ryuusuke filled in.

Sesshomaru started to storm towards Hikaru, "I told you not to tell them!"

Inuyasha was blocking the DaiYoukai's path before he could reach the head of house. "We forced it out of him. Don't take this out on him, Sesshomaru, please."

The alpha looked to his beta before standing back. "Very well, but do not let this happen again, Hikaru."

"Yes, my lord!" Hikaru bowed and scurried out of the wing fast as lightning.

Ryuusuke pulled Sesshomaru back to look at them, "why was it a secret in the first place?"

The alpha sighed. He hadn't wanted to upset Inuyasha. He knew the boy would never like someone being harmed on his behalf. "Come inside, there is no point it having this conversation in the hallway."

They nodded and followed Sesshomaru into his room. It was decently larger than theirs. The bed was big enough for five people and it was draped in with silvery white curtains. The walls were white with a red stripe towards the top of the room. There was a sitting area with a fireplace on the opposite side of the room from the bed. Sesshomaru also had a large balcony. He had a desk and dresser same as their rooms. Above the bed was decorated with beautiful fans in various sizes and colors. It was beautiful and opulent without being overdone. Much like Sesshomaru himself. They took seats by the fireplace and Sesshomaru began talking.

"I didn't tell you of the servants because they were nothing." The alpha wanted to downplay the event. Maybe then Inuyasha would feel less guilty. He was already angry enough with his mother's behavior. She had shamed his mates and she would pay for it, when the time was right. His beta shouldn't have to worry about this ridiculous incident with the servants as well.

Ryuusuke sat forward in his chair. "It is not nothing. You punished someone in protection of Inuyasha. That's quite noteworthy." He didn't understand why their alpha wasn't proud to be properly protecting his mates. It was exactly what he was supposed to be doing.

Inuyasha scoffed, "It's nothing because he wishes he didn't have to, right? It's unfortunate that I am here causing this trouble in the first place. You shouldn't even have to deal with shitty innkeepers, gossiping servants, or your mother's opinions of me in the first place."

Sesshomaru's mask faded a little as he brows turned inward ever so slightly. "I said nothing of the sort."

"You don't have to. It's okay, Sesshomaru. I get it. I'll be good and hide out in my room so no one has to deal with me. I appreciate you going through all the trouble you did to make it so nice."

The alpha was on his feet within seconds. "Why do you say this? I made you a room worthy of your position. I left that innkeeper alone due to your defensive nature about humans and my mother will be paying for her disrespect of both of you today."

Ryuusuke looked up to their alpha, a spark in his eye, "you mean, you didn't attack the innkeeper for Inuyasha's sake?"

"Yes. You are always protecting humans." He looked to his beta. "I thought you were unsettled because you didn't want me to kill him. I also didn't think you would want to know I harmed the servants here in your name either."

Inuyasha blinked slowly as he watched the words fall from Sesshomaru's pale lips. Had the alpha really been thinking about what he wanted this whole time? Had he been trying to respect his beliefs? "You. You were thinking of me?"

"Yes, you are my mate. I told my mother and I will tell you." The DaiYoukai couldn't believe this.

Ryuusuke suddenly started laughing. "This whole time we thought you were being an ass and not protecting us properly when really you were going above and beyond."

Inuyasha still hadn't moved. His eyes were locked onto his alpha's lips. He shouldn't believe the words that came from between them. He shouldn't trust this full blooded demon who had tried to kill him more times than he could count. He shouldn't.

Sesshomaru went to speak again when Inuyasha leapt up from his seat. The beta grabbed the front of his kimono roughly before stealing the words that had been forming with a kiss. Inuyasha kissed him fiercely, like a battle was about to begin. The DaiYoukai stood shocked for a moment before he kissed back, wrapping a hand into his beta's hair.

Ryuusuke's laughing had stopped and been replaced with a look of pure surprise. He watched as his mates kissed with a passion that had been building for the weeks of time they had spent traveling to the palace. He stood and smiled as he worked his way into their entanglement, kissing up Sesshomaru's neck and rubbing his hand into Inuyasha's hair as well. Their kiss broke as they looked down at Ryuusuke out of breath.

No words were needed when they looked at each other. Sesshomaru picked Ryuusuke up and threw him over his shoulder as he pushed Inuyasha backwards. The beta was untying Sesshomaru's kimono as he shuffled back. The DaiYoukai watched his hanyou fall onto his bed, vibrant red against white blankets. He tossed Ryuusuke who was now wiggling around on his shoulder off onto the bed so they were side by side and let his kimono fall to the floor, leaving him naked before his beta and omega.

The omega bit his lip as he watched Sesshomaru straddle Inuyasha. They were enchanted with each other then, eyes locked and need apparent. Inuyasha's eyes closed as Sesshomaru invaded his mouth, kissing him deeply. Ryuusuke felt nothing but joy, from his alpha and himself. He had wanted so intensely to see these two heal the damage between them. Of course this didn't fix everything, but it was a big step forward into something wonderful. Ryuusuke moved closer, nuzzling into his mates shoulders.

Inuyasha broke from the kiss and looked down to Ryuusuke whose face was lying against his shoulder. Sesshomaru started pulling open his beta's firerat robe and licking the tan flesh of his mate's chest as Inuyasha was pulled into a heated kiss with Ryuusuke. The beta worked the kimono from the dragon's shoulders while their tongues danced together.

Sesshomaru's hands were tracing every inch of Inuyasha's skin. They were really both here, under him and wanting to be. He let his fingers roam over the clothed flesh of his beta's member. It was hard to keep his demon from taking over in it's pure excitement. He growled lowly as he looked up, watching Ryuusuke being stripped naked while lost in Inuyasha's lips. His claws wrapped into to band of the firerat's pants before pulling them roughly down.

Inuyasha pulled from his kiss with Ryuusuke and looked down to see Sesshomaru's hungry stare. He gulped ever so slightly now that he was bare before him. He felt fingers on his ears then and couldn't help the moan that escaped him instantly.

The omega smirked as Inuyasha shivered from the touch upon his ears. They really did affect him. Ryuusuke licked them as he felt claws from the beta pull ever so sweetly down his spine. He couldn't help grinding against Inuyasha's side and was breathing heavily when he heard the hanyou gasp. He pulled back, making sure he was okay when he saw Sesshomaru's head bobbing evenly between Inuyasha's legs.

"Sessh-Sessh." Inuyasha panted. "Fuck."

Ryuusuke chuckled and whispered right into the beta's ears, "did I forget to mention how amazing he is with his tongue?"

"Fuck yes you did." Inuyasha's back arched as Sesshomaru swallowed him down.

Sesshomaru hummed pleasantly against the heated flesh when he felt fingers lace in his hair. He was determined to make his mates lose themselves completely in him.

"Sessh." Inuyasha moaned loudly, "stop or I'm gonna-"

The DaiYoukai pulled back and smirked and watched Inuyasha attempt to catch his breath. Ryuusuke was smirking too until Sesshomaru moved, pushing the dragon back over and onto his back. His lips captured the omega's and he quickly found Ryuusuke's hips grinding up into his own.

Ryuusuke felt like chains were breaking as he finally let himself feel everything, no longer worried about losing all his sensibility with this complicated man he called alpha. He didn't have to hold it together now. Sesshomaru's lips were hungry as they moved in a rhythm together. He wrapped his arms around the DaiYoukai's neck and felt the wetness that was forming down his thighs.

Inuyasha's breathing had calmed as he watched his mates grind together roughly. For the first time he felt like he belonged there, right next to his alpha and omega. Even if this room felt too fancy or this palace too stark, none of that mattered. He belonged with his mates. He watched them pull apart and laughed lighter than he had in years as he threw his arms around them both.

Ryuusuke laughed too and Sesshomaru actually smiled a fraction of a smile. "I want you." Inuyasha found himself saying before he had the chance to second guess himself.

"Good." Sesshomaru's voice was low and deadly as he leaned closer to Inuyasha, faces just inches apart. "Because I intend to have you all night." He looked back to Ryuusuke, "both of you."

"Please." Ryuusuke's voice was almost a whimper. He needed to be taken. His body was growing hotter by the moment.

Inuyasha smirked and pushed Sesshomaru roughly off their omega. The DaiYoukai was caught off guard and fell back on the mattress. He watched as Inuyasha, smug grin in place crawled over Ryuusuke. "You sure you can handle this?" He asked cockily, as if they were about to spar.

"I can take anything you throw at me." Ryuusuke grinned, equally as confident.

Sesshomaru had to admit the sheer sexiness of his mates in that moment. Inuyasha's hands pushed Ryuusuke's legs up to almost his chest. The omega was more than prepared for this, his entrance glistening.

Inuyasha looked back at alpha, his confidence hesitating for a moment as a blush formed across his cheek. "Well?"

Sesshomaru was up in an instant. His chest flush against Inuyasha's back as he reached down between Ryuusuke's legs. The omega moaned when Sesshomaru ran his fingers along the wet opening of his smaller body.

The dragon whined when he pulled away, bringing his fingers to Inuyasha's entrance. The beta sucked in a deep breath as that part of him was touched for the first time while he was in control of himself. Sesshomaru kissed along Inuyasha's shoulder as he worked a finger inside.

"Relax." The alpha commanded.

Ryuusuke could see the fear trying to work itself onto their betas face. He sat up and kissed along Inuyasha's jaw line. "Breathe, love."

The hanyou opened his eyes, he wasn't even sure when he had closed them. He looked into the loving gaze of Ryuusuke and felt so much of his tension melt away. Sesshomaru's other hand drew soft circles on his hip as the alpha waited. So very patiently for him to be ready. He let out the breath he had been holding and leaned forward, kissing the dragon and pushing himself a bit farther onto Sesshomaru's finger.

Sesshomaru let himself smile, since no one would be seeing it and kissed his beta's back as he worked another finger inside. Inuyasha let out a soft moan and he picked up his movements, scissoring his fingers and preparing his mate. He pushed a third finger in and heard a faint "fuck" fall from the beta's lips.

Oh you have no idea. The alpha thought to himself as he pushed his fingers deeper. He wanted him to be well prepared. He was larger than Ryuusuke and the beta would not do well without proper preparations.

"Please, enough." Inuyasha gasped as he pushed Ryuusuke into the blankets.

The alpha pulled his finger out and let Inuyasha line up with Ryuusuke. Sesshomaru rubbed his cock along his betas crack and growled deep in his throat.

'Mates' his demon hummed happily.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked with the last shred of patience in him.

"Fuck yes." Ryuusuke moaned loudly.

"Yes." Inuyasha looked back at his alpha and nodded.

That was all the Lord of the West needed to let himself be free. He pushed his way into Inuyasha as the beta filled Ryuusuke at the same time. They all grunted in pleasure as they tried to ground themselves in the electrifying feeling that overwhelmed them.

Inuyasha panted as he tried to process all the pleasure that washed over him. Sesshomaru had done a good job preparing him. Although the DaiYoukai stretched him more than his fingers had the pleasure of the experience far outweighed the pain. Then Ryuusuke, his body was gripping around him in a warm and wet version of heaven. He gripped the omegas hips for sheer support as he shivered with the sensations of his body. He didn't know he could feel this good and when Sesshomaru set the pace of their thrusting he learned another level of pleasure.

Ryuusuke watched as both his mates were lost to ecstasy. They faces melting in the same way he was sure his was. Inuyasha felt so good inside him. He had been so empty since the mating. It was in his blood to be apart of another, a beautiful extension of his mates. He whimpered, his demon begging for more. All he could do was hold onto his knees as they found their way to deeper and faster.

"Mates." Sesshomaru growled as he let his eyes bleed ever so slightly red. Although he remained in control over his demon. He clawed Inuyasha's hips as he built up his pace. His beta felt incredible. He couldn't imagine now why he ever denied that he wanted this. His mates were beautiful, powerful, and so very unique. They were perfect for him and his demon had been right all along. He thrusted harder and both his mates moaned loudly.

"A-again." The beta gasped. "There."

Sesshomaru was all too happy to comply.

The three found each other as they lost themselves. None of them were quite sure where the future would take them, but in that moment it meant nothing. All that mattered was being one. Frantically they raced toward the end.

Ryuusuke scraped his fingers down Inuyasha's chest. "I'm- I'm gonna."

"'Me too." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru replied in unison.

Ryuusuke's moan mixed with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's growl as they exploded into white bliss. However, Inuyasha's growl died down into a whimper he would never admit to.

Sesshomaru felt the knot form deep in his betas body as he breathed heavily. "Careful." He instructed before laying himself and Inuyasha carefully onto their side. Ryuusuke followed them, not ready to feel Inuyasha leaving him.

They laid like that, legs entangled for a while as they knot ran its course. Inuyasha had never felt so at peace in his life.

Sesshomaru had his eyes closed as he rode out the aftershocks from the knotting, simply enjoying the bliss of the moment.

Ryuusuke looked to the heavens that existed somewhere above the ceiling he was looking at and said a special thank you to whoever brought these wonderful mates into his life.

Sesshomaru felt the knot give and gently slide from his beta. Inuyasha winced a little before doing the same and slipping out of Ryuusuke.

"Why ever did I refuse to listen to my demon." It was more of a statement than a question as Sesshomaru rolled onto his back.

Ryuusuke shrugged and rolled onto Inuyasha's chest, watching the beta nuzzle his head into the crook of their alpha's arm. "Because you were hurting."

"Hm." He nodded before snuggling both his mates closer. "I have you to thank for getting me to see that, Ryuusuke."

"Your mom is still going to flip shit though, isn't she?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"My mother is going to learn her place, below the rank of the ruling Lords of the West, the three sons of Inu No Taisho and the heirs to the throne."

"What?" Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"It is both your proper stations, mates or not." The DaiYoukai said. "We will do your coronations before the public mating ceremony."

"You are something else, Sesshomaru." Ryuusuke was looking up to the alpha as well.

"It is nothing for my brothers and my mates."

Inuyasha and Ryuusuke sat in awe of the man their alpha had become in the handful of weeks that had passed together. He was no longer lost in anger and blinded by misplaced rage. The ice around his heart seemed to be melting. Just as the walls Inuyasha had carefully constructed over the years began to come down and just as the hope Ryuusuke had almost lost was reignited.

They knew it wouldn't always been pretty. They would fight. They would cry. They would laugh. They would struggle. But, they would love.

A/N: THE ENDDDD ish. XP Cuz as I said I am writing more. I made this the original end because I wasn't sure if I wanted to write anymore than that, but I have, so you will be seeing some more of these three! :) I hope you all have a great end to 2017 and enjoy the beginning of 2018!


	15. Chapter 1 Epliogue: Seventeen

A/N: Hello everyone! I know it has been a bit but as promised I have some epilogue goodness! I have four chapters for this so enjoy!

As Sesshomaru watched out over the gardens he could not believe seventeen years had passed so quickly. He hardly ever got any time to himself anymore, someone always needing him. So, he was enjoying the rare moment of peace and quiet. In the distance, he could see some of his family chasing each other about the back gardens. Eiichi, their first born would be turning seventeen soon. He could see the boy's long wavy silver hair bouncing about even from this distance. Ryuusuke had him and the twins running in circles by the looks of their game. The twin boys were their third and fourth born, Tatsuo and Tomohiro. Before them was Nishiko, his first daughter and second born. His second daughter was their fifth child, Ren, and the five of them were all born within 2 and a half years. They were quite busy in the beginning of their mating. However, after Ren, they took a break. Five little ones running around was enough.

That was until two months ago, the first five children were growing up and now they had a newborn, Shion. She was just two months old. She was the most unique looking of his children so far, but Sesshomaru wasn't worried about that at all.

Said two month old suddenly called out from the crib she was resting in and Sesshomaru stood from the window, his moment of peace over. He walked to the cooing girl and smiled softly. Her hair was black and faded to denim that matched Ryuusuke's. She had blue scales that covered her back and upper arms. Her eyes were golden and she had pointed ears like Ryuusuke's but her face was unmistakably similar to Inuyasha's. Ryuusuke had fathered her, Inuyasha birthing her. Sesshomaru was excited to see who's child Ryuusuke was currently carrying. They wouldn't know until they were born, just over eight months from now. Sesshomaru was overjoyed to find out about his pregnancy a few days earlier.

He lifted Shion from her crib and she immediately started trying to pull his kimono apart. "Are you hungry, little one? I can't help you with that. We'll have to call Papa." Sesshomaru opened the door and told the guard their to fetch his beta.

Inside his daughter Ren's bedroom Inuyasha sat on the floor, helping the preteen conquer the long list of homework she was working on.

"I just don't understand this." She groaned, her white Inu ears twitching a top her head in confusion that mimicked Inuyasha's own too well.

The beta sighed and leaned against the table they were huddled over, "I say we toss it out of the window and tell Sesshomaru and that Mr. Haru there was nothing more we could do, it was blown right out from under our noses."

Ren laughed, the blue crescent moon on her forehead peeking through her silver, black tipped, hair. "I think Father would have your head if he heard you say that."

"You're probably right." Inuyasha was scratching the back of his head when there was a knock on the door.

"My Lord, Sesshomaru-sama has requested your presence."

"Speak of the devil. I'll be back to help you with this later, if you still need help." Inuyasha stood and headed for the door.

Ren nodded, "I might see if Nishiko could help, she's good at this stuff."

"Good plan." Inuyasha smiled at his and Sesshomaru's daughter before walking towards their bedroom. Now that so much time had passed he wondered why Sesshomaru ever arranged him and Ryuusuke to have their own separate rooms. They've never been slept in once. After Inuyasha truly let his alpha in, they were never apart again and they all stayed in Sesshomaru's larger room together.

He opened their door and found Shion making a fuss in her father's arms. "She is hungry." The alpha stated evenly and passed her to his beta.

"Is that right? Are you hungry, silly?" He teased the tiny infant before pulling his shirt open to feed her properly.

Sesshomaru kissed the top of his beta's head before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Ryuusuke, he is doing an awful lot of running around with the boys for being pregnant."

Inuyasha only smiled as his alpha walked out of the door. He was always so damn protective of them when they were with child. He let his fingers gently run across his baby's forehead and smiled as memories of having all his children came back to him. He had been so damn scared when he found out he was the first one pregnant. He conceived two months before Ryuusuke and could not believe it. Omega's were supposed to be the more adapt to childbearing but nonetheless he was the first. It was terrifying, but also overwhelmingly exciting. Eiichi was everything he could've hoped for, a boy, for one. Which was important in the line of succession and he looked so much like a full demon. Inuyasha had been so worried he was going to look like a hanyou and that Sesshomaru would change his mind and throw him away.

He knew now Sesshomaru would never do such a thing, but he was glad when Eiichi came out with wavy silver white hair, golden eyes, and ears that match Sesshomaru's but a bit shorter in their point. He had two face stripes that looked the same as Sesshomaru's but were blue like Inu No Taisho's had been. He also had a crescent moon that was red over his left shoulder blade. The boy was getting tall nowadays too, almost reaching Sesshomaru's height. He had unfortunately inherited a lot of Sesshomaru's arrogant personality, but he couldn't say it really bothered him. He loved his alpha despite it, and he loved his son despite it just the same.

Ryuusuke ducked under said boy's hand as Eiichi went to tag his Otousan in the back gardens were they had been chasing either other for a good hour now. "Still not fast enough to catch me, sonny boy." The dragon grinned as he bounced up into a tree branch, his small frame allowing him to move much faster than his larger son.

Eiichi's face was a composed mask aside from the furrowed brows that told Ryuusuke he was pushing his son's buttons. "This Eiichi will make sure you regret those words."

Tatsuo, the oldest of the twins rolled his eyes as he leaned against his twin, Tomohiro. They had parked themselves onto a rock twenty minutes ago. "I don't know how these two are still at it." Although the twins were Sesshomaru and Ryuusuke's children, Tatsuo had greatly picked up Inuyasha's personality. "They're out of their damn minds."

"Language." Sesshomaru's voice cuts into their conversation.

"Keh." Tatsuo just folded his arms and Tomohiro sighed next to him.

"I keep trying to tell him, father." The younger twin shrugged, playing innocent.

Sesshomaru wasn't fooled. He had seen his twins cause enough mayhem to not trust Tomohiro's sweet tone. Their golden eyes that were flecked with green had no problem looking you in the face while telling absurdities. Somehow though, their antics amused him. He couldn't help being proud of their tactics, but they never thought them fully through due to their brash Inuyasha-like nature. That what got them caught, try as they might to get away with their mischief. Somehow they made him ever curious about what it would've been like if Inuyasha grew up as they have. Would he have been the same way? Pulling pranks and acting up? Somehow the demon lord could picture it clearly.

"I find that hard to believe." He looked back at his son's faces, they were completely identical except that one had two twin jagged red lines on the right cheek, Tatsuo, and the other, Tomohiro, had them on the left cheek. They both had red crescent moons in the middle of their forehead and blue stripes above their eyes. Although they did wear their hair different. Tatsuo's was kept short and spiky while his twin's was mid-back in length. They looked exactly the same in battle though, their hair growing as long as Sesshomaru's when their Youkai flared. Aside from the green flecks in their eyes they had also inherited a patch of blue scales over their hearts from the dragon blood in their veins.

"How hurtful, father!" Tomohiro pouted and Sesshomaru smirked before turning his attention to the chase happening before him. Eiichi had pushed Ryuusuke up into the highest branches of a tree and was just an arms reach away from the boy.

"Are you ready to regret your words, Otousan?" Eiichi stoic mask broke with a small confident smirk.

Ryuusuke considered transforming and flying away but he knew that wasn't a fair move to make. He was most likely cornered, mostly beside he was truly getting worn out. The teen wasn't one to ever give up and Ryuusuke was proud of his son for sticking through the battle until it was won. Unlike his twin sons who had given up a while ago. Ryuusuke notices then that Sesshomaru had moved, sneaking up the tree behind their eldest son. "We'll see who is going to have regrets very shortly."

Eiichi pushed himself forward when he suddenly felt a hand grasp around his ankle. Before he could register what was happening he was hanging upside down within his father's hold. "Father." He glared deeply up at the man holding him captive. "You have made an illegal move in our game and have crossed a line. This Eiichi was in the middle of achieving victory!"

"You shouldn't have been so consumed by it that you allowed yourself to be snuck up on." Sesshomaru released his son's foot and watched his flip to land gracefully on the ground. "Plus, you are taking advantage of my pregnant mate who is not in a condition that could be perceived as fair terms of gameplay to begin with."

Ryuusuke landed on the tree branch beside Sesshomaru, "don't count me out just yet, Sesshomaru. I am quite capable of dealing with our bratty eldest."

"Yes indeed."

Eiichi scoffed before walking away towards the palace, head held high despite his loss, "at least I didn't quit like a weak child, unlike some." He shot a side glance at his twin brothers who were instantly standing.

"Oh shut your stupid mouth, Eiichi!" Tomohiro yelled.

"You're just mad that Otousan is and will always be faster than you!" Tatsuo added.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru's voice sounded over them. "You will stop this bickering."

Ryuusuke nodded beside his alpha as he remembered the last time their boys got into a disagreement. They brought down the entire back end of the library. "We all have our own strengths and weakness and it is about learning how to use both of those things to our advantage as individuals."

Eiichi scoffed lowly before taking off inside, passing Nishiko as she headed out towards Ryuusuke and Sesshomaru.

"What is his problem today?" Nishiko asked as she got to the small gathering in the back garden.

"He's just mad Otousan kicked his ass-butt!" Tatsuo corrected himself when he was caught on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's death glare.

Nishiko nodded, her shoulder length white hair with denim tips bobbing with the motion "so typical stuff."

"Yup" Tomohiro answered.

Ryuusuke followed the line of navy scales flowed up Nishiko's arms that he knew continued over her heart much like his own. "Did you need something, love?" He asked and her golden eyes snapped up to look at him.

"Oh yeah, Papa asked me to tell you to come to bed. It is dark now." As she smiled the red crescent moon under her right eye rose slightly.

Sesshomaru started to walk with Ryuusuke, "very well, it seems our beta requires us." He looked back towards the teens, "All of you are to be in bed in one hour."

"Yes father." Nishiko nodded, "I'll make sure Ren and Eiichi know."

"We'll let Eiichi know." Tatsuo chimed in. "We best make sure the alpha isn't really angry."

Nishiko placed a hand on her hip. "If you two start another fight with him I will personally invite the entire kingdom to watch Father deal with you three."

Tomohiro let his mouth open in fained horror. "As if we would ever do such a thing."

Nishiko gave them a deadpan stare that rivaled Inuyasha's when he was annoyed with Sesshomaru.

Tatsuo spoke up then, "we promise, we're going to play nice."

With that the twins disappeared towards the eldest room. As they walked into the palace Tomohiro whispered into his twins ear, "we will most certainly be playing."

Tatsuo smirked mischievously as they arrived in front of their brother's door and knocked in unison.

"Enter." They followed the command and slipped into Eiichi's navy blue room. "What do the likes of you want with this Eiichi?"

"Ouch." Tomohiro covered his heart in a dramatic response to the older boy's comment before the twins stood in front of the chair Eiichi was in.

Tatsuo tilted his head, "now that's not very nice, big brother."

"Why should this Eiichi be nice to you when you have insulted my pride?"

Tomohiro moved first, sitting down on the eldest lap, "because we can prove how sorry we are."

Eiichi locked eyes with the twin in his lap before he looked up to the other. They were an ingima all their own within his life. He couldn't tell you when it had started but somehow these bothersome twins had wormed their way under his skin. "If you were going to be sorry why did you say such foolish things in the first place?"

Tatsuo smirked and leaned in, hovering just above Eiichi's face. "Well isn't that obvious?"

Tomohiro leaned in closer too, lips gently falling against the eldest's cheek. "Then we have something to make up for."

Eiichi couldn't argue that if he wished to when Tatsuo's lips covered his own and another set of lips trailed down his neck. Rotten twins, always playing games. He pulled Tatsuo into his lap as well as he easily took over the kiss. He supposed it didn't matter if they played games, in the end, he won them.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this look into their lives 17 years later and I hope you guys like the kids and their dynamics! More to come! There is more of Ryuusuke, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru in the next chapter then there was in this but anyway! I hope everyone is having a good start to 2018 as a whole!


	16. Chapter 2 Epilogue: Blinded

A/N: More of the epilogue! Please enjoy! Sexy yaoi ahead!

"YOU FOUND THEM DOING WHAT?" Inuyasha almost knocked Hikaru over as he yelled at the head of the household.

"I went to make sure they were all in bed as you had requested and yes, I found them doing, you know." Hikaru gulp and whispered, "oral."

Ryuusuke couldn't help the laugh that threatened to leave his body and Sesshomaru stood impassively behind the panicking hanyou.

"For fucks sake! What are we going to do?" Inuyasha turned to his mates as Hikaru bowed and left the room quietly. The beta was less than pleased with both of their seemingly nonchalant attitudes.

"What is there to be done?" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open, "are you kidding me? They're too young to be doing... THAT!"

Ryuusuke nodded, "I mean I agree, but are we really going to stop them? Who knows how long they've been running around under our noses."

"I do NOT want to think about that." Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't know why he was surprised, he should've expected something like this from their mischievous twins. He supposed what was really surprising was Eiichi's involvement. It always seemed like he barely tolerated his twin brothers and now they discover this.

Sesshomaru reached out to pet Inuyasha's head gently, "I think it is good they are interested in becoming mates."

"You would mister, 'continuing the bloodline is of utmost importance'." Inuyasha folded his arms in a huff.

Ryuusuke grabbed their beta's hand and pet it gently. "Love, it is good. They're young and I'm sure they will destroy a wing or two of this palace again at some point, but if they are serious then they could build a wonderful life together as we have."

"I guess." Inuyasha breathed out, "and for another thing, is any male in this lineage actually interested in women, because I'm really starting to doubt it."

At that the omega couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe the girls will be."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "that would be our luck. I mean, it doesn't matter but geez."

Ryuusuke tucked himself into their alpha's side. "Well, what are we to do about this?"

The DaiYoukai tugged Inuyasha into him so that they were all standing in a close embrace. "I say we settle it in the morning. For now." He leaned forward and kisses his beta deeply.

Ryuusuke was happy to comply with that idea and started kissing Inuyasha's neck while letting his hands roam across Sesshomaru's bare chest.

Inuyasha found any argument against that notion was lost in the back of his throat as his mouth was invaded by the familiar taste of his alpha. Soon they were all walking themselves back towards their bed. Inuyasha allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed as the kiss with his alpha was broken.

Ryuusuke found his way into Sesshomaru's arms. The alpha lifted him and the dragon let his legs wrap around Sesshomaru's waist while his arms enveloped his neck. They stood there making out, lost in each others lips.

Inuyasha smirked and put the time to good use, sneaking over and pulling a few fun things out of the box hidden under their bed. He came up behind his mates and kissed the back of Ryuusuke's neck. The two released each others lips and Ryuusuke reached back, turning and wrapping himself around Inuyasha like had been with their alpha. The dragon started kissing down the beta's neck when Inuyasha slipped a tie over his eyes.

"Oh my, Inuyasha." Ryuusuke smirked and suddenly felt his hands being pulled up front of his chest and wrapped together in rope. He wiggled teasingly in the betas lap as he felt Sesshomaru's chest against his naked back.

"Yes, what a wonderful idea." Sesshomaru bit into the back of the omega's neck and loved the feeling of his body struggling between Inuyasha and himself. "I think we are going to have plenty of fun with you tonight, consider this your warning."

Ryuusuke shivered at his alpha's words and the feeling of hands all over his skin. "You better make good on that promise." He teased back as he rubbed his bum into Sesshomaru's manhood.

"Oh we will." Inuyasha chuckled and licked over Ryuusuke's unexpecting nipple, causing the smaller man between them to arch slightly. "I think we are going to have to make you completely fall apart in our hands."

"Please." Ryuusuke whimpered when Sesshomaru clawed down his spine and Inuyasha bit his other nipple teasingly. "I need you both."

Sesshomaru locked eyes with Inuyasha and smirked, a devilish idea forming in his brain. The alpha pushed Inuyasha back and drew Ryuuske's hips up so that he was on all fours over Inuyasha, except with his bound hands he was struggling to hold himself up above the hanyou. Sesshomaru pulled the thin undergarments from his omega's waist and growled lowly in delight.

Ryuusuke was thankful when Inuyasha's hands held him up and their lips met in a deep kiss. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying being so helpless in his mates arms and when he suddenly felt a warm tongue ghosting over his entrance he moaned loudly into Inuyasha's mouth.

Sesshomaru loved the shiver that shook up his omega's spine and he wasted no time before diving deeper into his mate. He let his hands roam all over the dragon's goosebump covered thighs and ass. He probed deeper and Ryuusuke moaned into the air as his kiss with Inuyasha broke.

The beta was panting as he held Ryuusuke above himself. The omega's face was red and his lips looked thoroughly ravagened. The thought did nothing but conjure all sorts of naughty images into Inuyasha's mind. He pushed the dragon up and chuckled at the needy whine that left him when Sesshomaru was forced to pull away. "Flip him over."

Ryuusuke blushed more as he was put on his back, bound hands useless against his chest as he felt his legs pushed up until he was almost folded in half. His head was hanging ever so slightly off the bed and it wasn't long before he felt something hard and warm on his lips. He blindly opened his mouth to the invading member and heard Inuyasha swallow a low moan above him before he felt Sesshomaru's tongue licking at his now leaking entrance. He knew then they were going to drain him of any sense he had in his being that night and it did nothing but excite him more.

Inuyasha pushed himself into Ryuusuke's face and thoroughly enjoyed the view he had of his alpha between the omega's legs. Sesshomaru pulled back and he watched as the DaiYoukai pushed a finger easily into their mate who was quite wet at that point. The dragon moaned around his cock and he rewarded him with a teasing pinch to his nipple.

Sesshomaru had soon pushed another finger in alongside the first and his demon was purring in delight when the omega thrusted himself down on them farther. He took the hint and added a third finger, using them to stretch his submissive mate.

Shivers ran down Ryuusuke's spine over and over as he was taken so wonderfully by both his mates. As Sesshomaru worked three fingers into him he felt the anticipation of more building in him. Three fingers meant soon he would be ready and soon one of them would take him. At least that is what he thought until he felt another finger push its way inside of him. Inuyasha pulled back then and he took the time to catch his breath, through the pants he asked, "Why four?"

Sesshomaru chuckled lowly as Inuyasha came to his side, "it is no concern of yours."

Ryuusuke couldn't help the dark blush that now ran all the way down his chest. His alpha's blatant disregard was somehow even sexier. "As you wish, my alpha."

The hanyou smirked, moving one of his fingers to join Sesshomaru's, "your beta too."

"Mmm, yes. Of course." Ryuusuke's voice was raspy as he felt the effort of the five fingers thrusting in and out of him. Then, suddenly, they were gone and he felt a hollow feeling fill him. It didn't last long as he was suddenly lifted into one of their laps.

Sesshomaru pulled his moaning mess of an omega into his lap and without any warning he pushed inside. The dragon moaned loudly in his ear and as his tied arms looped over the DaiYoukai's neck. Inuyasha kissed up the back of Ryuusuke's neck while they let him adjust.

Ryuusuke felt nothing but pleasure due to all the preparation and was quickly lifting himself to feel the delicious friction of his mate. He could feel licks and kisses over his neck, shoulders, and back from Inuyasha. He found his lips suddenly caught in a searing kiss with Sesshomaru who had started thrusting into him roughly. His body was being washed with pleasure and it threatened to overwhelm him when the thrusting slowed. He went to take matters into his own hands but found hands on his hip holding him still.

Inuyasha whispered, "just remember, we warned you," into Ryuusuke's ear when he lined himself up with Ryuusuke's entrance and pushed himself in beside Sesshomaru's length. It was so consumingly tight as he felt the omega's body spasm around them. He groaned in time with Sesshomaru while digging his claws into the dragon's side.

Ryuusuke called out, "Holy shit." He was panting as he was pushed to his limits by his mates. "You two. Oh my god." He could say it wasn't as painful as he had thought it would be and some pain just encouraged him anyway. He allowed himself to breath through the adjustment of his body before nodding light, "move."

Sesshomaru was all too happy to do so. HIs body was aching to ravage his mate. Him and Inuyasha built a rhythm together as the pleasure rippled down his body. His omega's weak and needy whimpers were the most beautiful sound, especially when they mixed with Inuyasha's moans.

The beta was lost for words at all the friction and heat that was setting his body ablaze. Why hadn't they thought to do this before? Like how did it take seventeen years to come up with this slice of heaven? He couldn't think of any decent reasons as sense was wiped from his own mind. All he could think about in that moment was his mates and the tangible rhythm they were creating between them. He knew it wouldn't be long before they were all lost.

Ryuusuke was already at the edge, his alpha and beta were pulling ecstasy from his every pore of his body. It didn't even matter that he was blindfolded at that point because he was positive he wouldn't have been able to see regardless. Everything was blurring together, all the touches, kisses, shivers, and pulses of electricity. "I'm-" He couldn't even finish the sentence when he heard Sesshomaru growl deeply into the air above him and Inuyasha moan lowly into his neck. All at once he felt them coat his insides and his body exploded right along side of them.

The scream Ryuusuke had let out was impressive and left a satisfying high within Sesshomaru's chest. The dragon was hardly even conscious as he fell into Inuyasha's arms and hung heavily on his neck. He pulled Ryuusuke's arms back over his head and untied them as Inuyasha removed the blindfold.

"You okay?" Inuyasha's finger gently stroked down the omega's cheek as his golden eyes looked up into his own. All the dragon could do was nod and smile tiredly. The beta smiled back and leaned forward, kissing Ryuusuke's forehead before sliding carefully out of him and laying him onto the bed. Sesshomaru followed suit and pulled out, running his hands softly along the dragon's side and thigh. He was asleep in front of them within seconds and the beta couldn't help the light laugh that left him as he leaned into Sesshomaru.

The alpha held his beta as they watched the sleeping form of their omega.

"He's going to sleep forever." Inuyasha said as he felt the DaiYoukai's fingers rub along his ears lightly.

"Most likely. We should clean him, and ourselves."

The beta nodded and kissed Sesshomaru before making his way off the bed. "I should check on Shion too."

"Yes." The alpha stood from the bed and followed his mate into the bathroom.

He was going to be sore for the rest of time. Ryuusuke groaned as he rolled over to where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were cuddled up in their bed. "I hate you both."

"Love ya too!" Inuyasha grinned.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around the omega, pulling him closer, "do not lie. You loved it and you love us."

"Not today." He grumbled but snuggled deeper into his mates anyway.

"I cannot chose days, it is everyday for this Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha and Ryuusuke both turned red, their alpha didn't usually say such things. When he did it always struck them both to the core.

"Jerk." The beta and omega said in unison before kissing their alpha on either cheek.

Inuyasha rested his head on Sesshomaru chest, letting some comfortable silence fall before speaking up again. "What are we going to do about the boys?"

Ryuusuke sat up slightly propping himself up on Sesshomaru. "I say we just talk to them about it."

"That is probably the best course of action." The DaiYoukai agreed.

Inuyasha sighed, "I suppose. Well, then we need to get dressed."

Ryuusuke scoffed, "If you think my ass is moving, you are dreaming."

"Can't handle us both?" The beta let out a cocky smile and Ryuusuke was instantly forcing himself out of bed and to his feet.

"Not in this lifetime." The dragon huffed as he pulled on a kimono.

Sesshomaru was amused by his mates antics as he stood from the bed. At least they could say they always knew how to motivate one another.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed some Sesshy Ryuusuke Inu time. Next they confront the boys... TBC Reviews and favorites always loved!


	17. Chapter 3 Epilogue: Caught

A/N: WOW! I'm so sorry I suck and school is the most evil creature in the world but the good news is I finished this epilogue and I'm posting the last two chapters right now! Thank you for being patient and thank you for reading!

Eiichi sat gracefully on one of the sofas and refused to look at anyone in the room. His distant gaze was all they were going to get from him. He wouldn't look guilty or fain innocent as his twin brothers currently were. They were huddled together on the other end of the couch, looking like they had just been caught stealing from the kitchen. They were attempting to look like they weren't mischievous brats as they sat across from their parents who were all on the opposite sofa. Had they no pride? As an image from the previous evening bubbled into his mind the answer was obvious: no, they had no pride, or shame.

Inuyasha wanted to roll his eyes at the twins clear act to look sweet and innocent, but refrained. He wasn't surprised Eiichi was being distant and his usual high and mighty self. "Well," he started, "I think you three are aware of why we brought you here?"

Tomohiro clung closer to his twin, "I'm afraid, Papa, we are quite clueless. I hope we didn't do anything to upset you, I'm sure we didn't mean it."

Ryuusuke loved these ridiculous twins more than words could say. They were always up to something. He wondered if maybe that's why Eiichi was drawn to them. The eldest always led a very standard, by the book sort of life. "Tomohiro, I am sure you all didn't mean to upset us, but I have to say that is not my biggest concern."

"What is, Otousan?" Tatsuo asked.

"For one, I want you three to be safe, in all manners of the word. For two, you must remember that before all we are a family, if this doesn't work out, the hard feelings must be worked though."

At that Eiichi scoffed, "This Eiichi can handle his own affairs."

"This Sesshomaru can also handle your disrespectful tone." Eiichi finally looked to his parents, eyes set in a glare at the alpha of his parents. "Now, listen to what your Papa and Otousan were saying."

Inuyasha looked between the three before speaking again, "I also want to be sure this isn't just some passing thing. If you're going to be together, it better mean something. I'm not going to stand for just meaningless, you know," The hanyou mumbled out, "sex." As he tried not to think about it too deeply.

Suddenly all three of their sons were looking away from each other and their parents. Oh boy. Ryuusuke thought. It seems they hadn't much discussed feelings. "Why don't we give you three a few minutes to think about that?" The dragon pulled his mates up and out of the room.

Tatsuo and Tomohiro were the first to look at each other. They knew that for each other their feelings were strong. They were one another's other half. It was simple that they would be a constant in their lives, but Eiichi. The two looked over at the wavy haired boy that was still looking at anything but them.

"Eiichi." Tatsuo spoke first.

"Hn?" The eldest was practically building walls around himself as they spoke.

"Well, you heard what Papa said." Tomohiro added.

Eiichi shifted in his seat, wanting to defiantly cross his arms but refused to do such a thing. "What of it?" Both twins moved in unison, standing in front of the young alpha. He was forced to look at them and he hated the emotions that pooled in the pit of his stomach. They looked genuine, for once in their lives as they stared at him with a lost sort of sadness.

"Do you feel nothing for us?" They spoke together, voices melding into a sad type of melody. "Is this just for sex?"

Eiichi wanted to growl but instead he stood and locked eyes with both of the twins before grabbing Tatsuo's face and kissing him deeply. As soon as he pulled away he did the same to Tomohiro, kissing him passionately. As their lips parted he looked back and forth between them. "Don't be stupid."

They both threw their arms around him. It wasn't the admission most would look for, but coming for Eiichi, it meant a lot.

Tatsuo called out into the hallway, "you don't have to worry about that, Papa!"

Sesshomaru and his mates found their sons all in a happy embrace, although Eiichi somehow looked a bit red. His stoic mask faltering at the clear embarrassment of admitting he had feelings for the twins. He was going to realize at some point that it was probably the greatest choice of his life. Sesshomaru knew all too well. Admitting his feelings for Inuyasha had been difficult, painful, and overall a mess. He gently let his finger trace down the wrist he had broken all those years ago. It was all worth it in the end though. He couldn't have asked for more wonderful mates.

A/N: dawwww, they cute.


	18. Chapter 4 epilogue: Love

A/N: The end! Enjoy!

"Otousan." The nine year old boy whispered, barely audible. "Otousan." He tried a little louder.

"Yes, Kioshi?" Ryuusuke replied as he pulled up the formal kimono jacket he was pulling on.

"Why is everyone running around like crazy people?" The nine year old boy finally asked after a loud moment of silence.

The dragon looked over and smiled at their youngest child, the one born just 10 months after Shion. He had chin length white hair and bangs that were always a bit too long over his green eyes that were flecked with gold. He had a single red stripe on either cheek and on his left forearm was a blue crescent moon. He was Ryuusuke and Sesshomaru's and he was certainly the most shy and soft spoken of their children. "Well, because today is Eiichi, Tatsuo, and Tomohiro's mating ceremony."

Kioshi nodded and tugged on his outfit, a bit annoyed with all the layers. "I'm gonna go find Shion."

"Okay, Sweetie," with that Ryuusuke watched his son shuffled out of the room. The doorway was quickly filled again with Sesshomaru, standing tall in his white kimono that was decorated with the phases of the moon in a deep red color. "How is Eiichi?"

"Pretending to not be nervous." Sesshomaru smirked and glided across the room to his omega who looked wonderful in his silver and blue kimono that had patterns of clouds and the moon on it.

Ryuusuke kissed his alpha's cheek, "sounds like him. I wonder how Inuyasha and Chiharu are making out with the twins, maybe we should check on them." The alpha nodded at him and they quickly made off towards the twins bedroom.

Inuyasha saw his mates sneak in and quickly shut the door behind themselves, couldn't risk the alpha seeing his two betas. It was bad luck after all. "We're just about ready." The beta was just tying off the braid holding back top half of Tomohiro's hair. He couldn't tell you when he had gotten good at doing hair, but he figured after raising seven children it was no real surprise.

"Is Eiichi ready?" Tatsuo asked Sesshomaru while Chiharu tied off the last obi on his white kimono.

"As much as he can be." The father of the boys answered.

Chiharu smiled softly, "I remember how nervous my Nao was at our mating. You three are going to be so cute."

Ryuusuke looped an arm around his sister, "that was a wonderful ceremony, Chiharu." He took a moment to remember the way she turned completely red at the beautiful vows that Nao had written. He was a soft spoken dragon demon but in that moment he was loud and crystal clear in his extensive declaration of love for Chiharu.

"I don't think I've ever been more surprised in my life!" She laughed lightly before letting her hands rest on Tatsuo and Tomohiro's shoulders. "You two enjoy every second of it!"

Tomohiro nodded, "we promise!"

There was a knock on the door and they all looked to see Rin peeking her face in, she was about 40 years old now and there were light laugh lines around her eyes but they still shined as brightly as ever. Her and Kohaku had been married for many years now and had three beautiful children, two girls and a boy, Emi, Mai, and Souta. "Everything is ready if they are."

"Well?" Inuyasha smiled at his boys. They hadn't changed all that much, still mechivious brats at their core, but no one could deny how happy they had been with Eiichi these last ten years. One could argue about how happy Eiichi had been with their antics, but then again Eiichi was the one who asked to them to be his mates.

Tatsuo looked to his twin, their eyes locking with a looming feeling of joy and anticipation. They were going to mate their alpha. Today was the day.

"We're ready." They spoke together and turned towards the door, taking a deep breath and moving forward.

Eiichi had been standing at the altar for what seemed like hours. He would never admit to a soul that his hands were getting clammy with sweat or that his heart was beating out of his chest. He just kept watching his family, taking in all the details of them over and over. Nishiko's hair was just brushing the top of her soft purple kimono while her golden eyes were looking at him with a happy encouragement. Next to her was Ren, her long black tipped white hair was almost completely covering her pastel navy dress that had various flowing layers to look like water. In her lap was Souta, Rin's youngest son. He looked like most humans, black hair, brown eyes, but he had a wide smile. It was only accented by his currently missing front tooth. His mother was sitting a few seats down and his two sisters, Emi and Mai, were in between. Eiichi swore they were bigger every time he saw them. The same could be said for his own youngest siblings. They were sitting with his grandmother, the Lady of the West. Shion was holding onto Kioshi's shirt as she kicked her feet about happily. The pair of them were hardly ever apart. Kioshi was shy. They were worried he had a speaking impairment when he was a toddler he spoke so little. He only felt comfortable around people he trusted and Eiichi was certain he trusted Shion more than anyone. It wouldn't been any sort of a surprise if they mated later in life to him.

Suddenly he saw his father's come in, the three of them and his aunt Chiharu took their seats. They were all smiling at him, well, Sesshomaru was smiling with his eyes. He new his father was proud to see this. It took him many centuries to find mates, but Eiichi wouldn't follow his father in that regard.

The doors opened and Tatsuo swallowed hard, feeling Tomohiro's hand clasp into his own. At the other end of the room stood Eiichi. He was dressed in a deep blue kimono with a gold could pattern in various places. His hair was wavy and free and if they were anyone else they would've thought he looked composed. The twins knew their alpha better. They could see he was nervous.

Eiichi watched his soon to be mates sweep across the room. They were wearing matching, but opposite kimono. Tatsuo's was red with white moons traveling up the sleeves, and Tomohiro's was white with red moons doing the same. They both were smiling and for once he didn't think their smiles meant some sort of trouble for him to deal with.

They stood in front of Eiichi and in that moment the rest of the room vanished. Tatsuo moved first, grabbing his alpha's hand and Tomohiro quickly did the same.

The elderly demon behind them brought them back to reality. "Would you like to exchange vows?"

Eiichi nodded, "This Eiichi declares it so, Tatsuo and Tomohiro of the West will be my mates. I will protect and provide for them as long as I draw breath. No other shall have them and no other could ever be an option for this Eiichi. They are my mates until the end of my days."

"We love you too." The twins said in unison as they laughed happily.

Eiichi smirked and stepped forward, kissing them both briefly. He glanced at the elderly demon.

"As the holder of this mating, it is my honor to witness the marking of these mates, please proceed." The elder smiled.

They wasted no time, not a moment of hesitation needed when they knew what they wanted. Unlike their parents they were not having a triple mating. Tatsuo and Tomohiro loved each other but wanted to belong solely to their alpha. They were more than effort connected as twins. Eiichi bit into Tatsuo first, feeling his fangs pierce the left side of his neck. They pushed their demons forward, letting them become apart of one another before releasing.

Tomohiro moved quickly then, biting into the right side of his alpha's neck as he felt his own flesh break under the welcomed force of Eiichi's fangs.

The room was standing then, cheering and clapping filled the walls surround them. "My mates." Eiichi wrapped his arms around each of them and turned to the room, joy settling in his stomach. Tatsuo grinned widely along with Tomohiro as they both leaned into their alpha. It was the next chapter in their lives, and the next chapter in the Western lands.

A/N: I hope you liked this story! Thank you so much for reading and caring and I'm sorry it took so long for me to post all of this but it is complete! I love comments and favorites and all that jazz but no pressure! haha. Thank you again!


End file.
